


nocturnal animals

by GrittyHuntress



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, Heart broken Steve, M/M, Scoops Ahoy, Summer Jobs, domestic abuse, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyHuntress/pseuds/GrittyHuntress
Summary: It's July, and he's finally excited about summer.He's been working for about a month now, processing the fact that he hasn't been accepted to any college and that apparently, with losing his high school crown, he has also lost his charm.That doesn't stop him though, from greeting tanned and sweaty girls with a cheerful "Ahoy!". They usually don’t respond at all and then just proceed with their order without even saying hello.It doesn't bother him, maybe he's doing it out of habit, but mostly it's his bet with Robin: 30 bucks for the first one that manages to pick up a girl, 20 bucks as a bonus if it’s with that ridiculous navy attire on.Steve is trying to get past his feelings for Robin but life makes it pretty hard, and to make matters worse he seems to be running into Billy quite a bit.Set during season 3, no uspide-down AU!





	1. Chapter 1

It's July, and he's finally excited about summer.

He's been working for about a month now, processing the fact that he hasn't been accepted to any college and that apparently, with losing his high school crown, he has also lost his charm.

That doesn't stop him though, from greeting tanned and sweaty girls with a cheerful "Ahoy!". They usually don’t respond at all and then just proceed with their order without even saying hello.

It doesn't bother him, maybe he's doing it out of habit, but mostly it's his bet with Robin: 30 bucks for the first one that manages to pick up a girl, 20 bucks as a bonus if it’s with that ridiculous navy attire on.

She definitely has an advantage: She looks cute with the hat on, her high waisted shorts hugging her hips and making her waist look like a vasp's. Not to talk about the freckles that frame her face and the contagious wide smile that she always shares with the clients (his heart still skips a beat sometimes when she's too close and gives him a joyful look).

While he just looks like a sad, scrawny and too old boy scout.

But today, he gets to look his best.

It's the 4th of July, and the Starcout is closed because, as the major said, every American deserves the chance to celebrate their beloved country.

That's why he, Robin and his nerds are going to the pool, and later they will be going to the attend the celebrations in town.

He pops out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, dripping all over the floor. He cleans up the fogged up mirror and takes a look at himself. He's been working out since the end of school, and a more defined musculature is starting to shape on his body, giving him a fiercer look.

He likes that, maybe he'll stop looking so scrawny in his working outfit, and maybe he'll rock a totally undone button-up by the end of the summer, just like some other guys did. He can't rely on his cute face and amazing hair anymore.

He quickly throws on a blue, yellow and green swimsuit on top of his briefs, and a dark blue t-shirt that finally fits him nicely, showing his fit body.

Someone knocks at his door as he throws the last stuff into his backpack.

"Robin is here" says his mom, that has now entered the room "and for the love of God! Open that window and let this room breathe, can't you feel there's no air?"

He chuckles and doesn't respond, but he eventually opens the window before leaving, backpack ready, car keys in his hand.

"There you are Stevie! I was afraid you would show up in our working outfit, thinking it could be fitting for the occasion" and since his mother is still nearby, she adds under her breath "but you do look real good for being a guy, I might need to rethink my strategy" and winks at him.

He tries to mask the fact that his cheeks tinted a bit by turning his back to say goodbye to his mom, and popping on a pair of sunglasses.

As they enter the car their conversation starts again, now at full volume "You can't fool me! I know what you're doing, building my confidence up so I can let my guard down, but I can assure you my dear, I'll be the one to bring the hottest girl to the celebration this evening!"

Robin lets out a loud laugh "we'll see Harington, we'll see! You never know what I have under my sleeve"

They pick-up Dustin, Lucas and Mike, and ride straight to the only Hawkings' public swimming pool.

As they park, they see Joyce dropping off El and Will. She gives them both a kiss on the forehead before handing them their bags.

Steve honks and they all wave from the car.

"So, is everyone here? Are we waiting for anyone else?" Robin asks.

"Max! She's not here, but she told me she would be a little late. Billy is dropping her off" El says, informing the group.

"I just hope he won't be an ass as always and actually bring her" Dustin sighs lightly.

"Alright then, we'll just go inside, pick a spot and wait for her. If we wait any longer here the pool will be crowded and we'll lose any chance of getting an umbrella. So come on, let's go!" says Steve, waving with his hand and leading the group like a proud duck mom.

Hawkings' public pool was always crowded, and it was even worse during the weekends, but especially on celebration days.

The grass around the pool is already covered by hundreds of colorful towels, kids are screaming and running up and down (and get immediately yelled at by the lifeguard). Young and old ladies are all lined up on the beach lounges, showing their neon swimsuits.

Steve lets out a sigh at the thought of the headache that he's about to have. He finds a spot that still has some sun umbrellas available so he and Dustin start running to conquer the territory.

"Nice job my dude!" says Dustin smiling, as he high fives Steve.

"Well done soldier, now let’s unpack, put our sunscreen and get going on that trampoline!"

"Oh, my, God Steve, you sound just like my mom, chill out! Who does even put sunscreen anymore?" Robin asks, as she slips out of her sunflower-yellow dress.

It's worst than he thought.

He promptly looks away, but his cheeks are chili pepper red and his guts feel the same way they do when he goes on a roller coaster.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to steady his heartbeat.

"What are you at Harrington? Is this some new kind of yoga?"

He is not looking at her, and instead of mumbling some no sense he stays silent for a while, then turns around and looks her straight in the eye saying "I'm preparing myself for the battle, which I'm pretty positive you'll lose. Better get those 30 bucks ready!"

He sounds incredibly convincing even to himself, he’s been working pretty hard to put aside his feelings and move on.

Robin rolls her eyes while shaking her head, but a wide grin appears on her face.

As much as he's trying to concentrate on the I’m-gonna-win glaring competition, he can't help but notice her high waisted blue bikini bottoms, showing off her wide hips and accentuating her long legs.

The fact that they'll be just friends forever eventually calms him down and brings him back to reality.

"Let's go get some girls, huh?" Steve finally says, and runs towards the pool.

Just as he's about to jump in, followed by the rest of the group El runs away and clings her arms around a small frame topped by long red locks.

"Max is here!" Mike explains, but shortly after his tone changes "and what the hell is he doing here?"

A few feet away from Max, there's a tall, tanned figure, with a bright red swimsuit, wet blonde locks framing his shoulders.

He has a whistle around his neck, and he's waiving at some ladies around the pool, widely chewing on his gum.

"Why didn't I know he was a damned lifeguard?"

No one answers.

Billy follows Max and El, coming towards them.

The girls smile and wave at them, but the closer they get, the more perplexed they look.

"What are you staring at? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" Max says laughing.

Steve shakes his head, bringing himself to reality.

"Hello fellas, I was wondering when I'd have the pleasure of meeting you here, nerds" says Billy arrogantly. 

Steve is already out of his mind and wants to beat the shit out of him, but reminds himself that he is here to have fun, to be with his friends, and if he's lucky enough, win a bet.

"Uh, it's our pleasure!" he says as he puts a hand on Billy's shoulder and proceeds to throw himself in the water.

The kids all start laughing, while Billy stares blankly at Steve, now emerging with his head from the water. Robin is trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing out loud, but she is clearly chuckling even though she’s keeping her lips pressed together.

She then faces Billy, showing off a big smile and says "we'll be seeing you around if we need you" and leaves him there standing alone.

They don't notice Billy too much, a part from the few whistles he gives to some kids that are running and are making people fall around.

He is trying to keep an eye on the two young couples: Hopper had called him the night before to ask him to pay attention to El and Mike. Being the dad of a 14 year old is definitely not something to look forward to.

He decides to bring up their last D&D quest, hoping to get Mike's and Lucas' attention.

"So, what are we gonna do about those demogorgons that are about to attack Toonfeji? Do you think we can save the situation?"

Dustin immediately pops in "I think we'll have to ask the Mage Company to help us. Our level is still too low, I can only cast one 4th grade spell a day, we are pretty fucked"

"Language!" intrudes Robin.

"If you only understood the gravity of the situation you would swear as well, trust me."

Mike finally seems to gain a little interest and slips from the hug and kissing situation "I think we have enough days before their arrival, we know their weaknesses. We could build some traps along the walls of the city and also get the mages, but they won't need to do all the work. I'm pretty sure we can do something about it."

Will, that is currently mastering said adventure, gives everyone a look of superiority, with a little smirk that curls his lips "You should never take anything for granted. I would suggest considering all the possibilities, but I'm not gonna give anything more away. You'll see yourself on Wednesday evening. I have planned something real special for you guys."

"Damn! You're giving me the creeps Will, I don't know if I'm ready for that dark stuff that we found in the previous city." says Dustin desperately.

Mike nods in agreement.

A non humanly tall figure approaches them, screaming "FIGHT US!" It's Max that has climbed over Lucas' shoulders, now standing tall in front of everyone like a giant.

Mike immediately runs to El, while Steve rolls his eyes as Dustin clings at his arm "Pick me up! Pick me up! We're gonna beat them as easily as we did with that group of orcs!"

"Okay, fine, I'm picking you up, but you better be careful, you're not so light" Steve says as he prepares to put the kid on his shoulders.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be more strong with those muscles? What have you been working out for?" Dustin sounds offended.

"Sorry bud, you're right" he says shaking his head and laughing lightly.

He submerges under the water, and waits until he feels a weight on his shoulders, and then emerges like a lagoon creature.

"Who's up for a fight?" Dustin is throwing punches at the air.

Robin has Will on her shoulders and they approach with wide grins on their faces, ready for the battle.

"I'm coming for you Harrington!" She has now closed the distance and has started pushing Steve to make him and his friend fall.

Will and Dustin are doing the same, but the curly boy's hands are stronger, and he manages to push him off of Robin's shoulders, and she follows him under water.

"Not fair! Robin's a girl, of course you're gonna win against us!" Will has crossed his arms in disapproval "I will have my revenge"

"Hey, I am strong enough to pick you up, don't be so rude!"

Steve and Dustin chuckle, and the older checks if Robin is fine.

"Of course I am Steve, don't worry, I am fine. The fact that I'm a girl doesn't mean I am made of porcelain" she says, emphasizing every word with a splash aimed at his face.

They both laugh and go on for a few minutes.

That's when Mike and El, a two headed giant, come towards them ready for a second round.

"We're the last ones standing" whispers Dustin "we have the victory in our hands" they both nod in agreement.

The battle seems to have epic music playing in the background, as the rest of the group splashes the two towers from the sides.

Steve almost immediately grabs Mike on the shoulders, but Dustin seems to have some difficulties with El. They start pushing at each other -Steve puts a gentler pressure on his opponent- and go back and forward for a while.

But then a sharp pain in the calf makes Steve loose his balance, and the Harrington-Henderson tower goes down. They all don't seem to understand what happened, and Dustin is basically still standing on Steve, while he is underwater.

The pain came from a distinct point and has now expanded throughout his calf. He is holding onto it while coming back to the surface.

Before they even get the chance to try and help Steve out of the water, they hear a loud whistle followed by a splash.

“What the heck?” Steve is coughing a bit from the sudden fall into the water “What on Earth are you doing Billy?”

The statuary blonde has Steve in his arms, swimming towards the pool stairs.

“What am I doing you say?” Billy chuckles, causing a slight dimple on the side of his freshly shaved face “Trying not to lose my fucking job Harrington, that’s what I’m doing.”

Steve is looking at him, still puzzled “Okay, but you can let me go. As a matter of fact I am not drowning, it’s just a cramp” He doesn’t really know how to unravel himself from the grip, should he try and push himself away? His leg still hurts a bit, but he’s sure he can manage a swim.

“That’s the policy. I need to get you out of the water, then you can do anything you want. And for the record- it did look like you were drowning, idiot”

Steve puffs loudly but surrenders to the fact that Billy won’t let him go on his own.

Despite being in the sun for about two hours Billy still has a strong earthy smell of cologne, covering the nasty odor of burnt cigarettes. Steve thinks to himself that maybe he should get a new cologne.

Finally they get to the stairs and Steve is free to climb them himself. Yes, that would have been embarrassing: being pulled out of the water by Billy Hargrove.

The pain hasn’t completely gone away so he sits on the wet floor and tries to massage it away. He must have forgotten to stretch after hitting the gym the day before.

Billy climbs the little metal stairs, vigorously gripping on them. He stands next to Steve and shakes his head, making tiny droplets fall around. Steve is sure he’s heard a cry coming from some of the older ladies that are laying on the lounges.

Billy looks at Steve, amused “If you need anything the infirmary is on the left” he sets out towards the guarding tower but turns around again “try not to drown again. I’d rather save pretty ladies” he adds briefly before walking away.

Robin comes towards him, followed by a short dark-haired girl.

“Is everything okay?” Robin sits next to him, worried “I thought if you didn’t drown on your own Billy would have done it for you” she says jokingly “what happened by the way?” she notices that he’s hanging onto his leg and she touches the spot, as if she wanted to make the pain go away.

Her hands are warm against his leg and that gives him again that twist in the guts that he can’t seem to manage to shake off.

“It’s fine” he puts her hands away “it’s just a cramp, I didn’t stretch yesterday”.

A third voice joins them “Is everything okay?” she stutters a bit “I saw you and then the lifeguard, I hope everything’s okay” she lowers herself to face the other two.

“Yes...yes thank you, I’m fine, nothing to worry about” the pain has almost entirely gone away and he stands up. The girl has wild curly hair, a pair of big sunglasses hide her eyes but a wide smile softens her face.

“I’m Lacey” she puts her hand out, first towards Steve “Steve, and she’s my friend-“ and then towards the other girl “Robin”.

Steve and Robin exchange a quick look, knowing what is going to happen, the pain completely gone.

“I’ve never seen you around Hawkings before” Robin is showing off her best smile and curling a piece of hair around her finger, she does that a lot when she’s on a hunt.

Lacey gives her a quick smile “Yeah, I’m here on vacation with my parents, my mom’s originally from Hawkings but we live in Indianapolis”

“Really? How is life down there? I assume that being a far larger city it’s pretty chaotic compared to Hawkings” Steve is putting his charm in every word he says (and he’s probably flexing his muscles a bit to put them on show) “Yeah, it definitely is, but it’s nice being in a small place for a change. I didn’t realize I had had an ongoing headache for a few years” she laughs and puts her sunglasses on top of her head, revealing big green eyes.

Steve hears a very quiet gasp coming from Robin and it makes him smile. She must already like her.

“Well I don’t know if you had any plans for this evening but you could come by for the celebration, there will be the best fireworks and food, I can assure you that” Steve’s an amazing persuader “we’ll be around with a bunch of friends, feel free to join us”

Lacey is smiling widely and nods “Yeah, I’ll think about it, thank you for inviting me and maybe I’ll see you around tonight” she waves before turning away.

“Harrington! You made her run away!” Robin stands in front of him with a death glare “Are you sure about that? Or was I supposed to wait for your brain to assemble a sentence?” Steve laughs and puts his hand on Robin’s shoulder “I’m sure we’ll be seeing her tonight”

The day goes by without doing much more, Steve plays Uno with Dustin, Lucas and Max, while the others grab a snow cone. He’s sure he sees Robin chatting with Lacey, probably redeeming herself for not saying anything before. He’s not sure how he feels about it.

Billy’s luckily far from them, but gives the group a glance here and there, and Steve doesn’t know how to feel about that either.

They start packing around 4 p.m., they don’t want to get too tired, it will be a long night.

Dustin is trying to fold a towel but has some difficulties, so Steve kicks in and helps him “Thanks bud. I’m sure that if ladies got to see this considerate side they would be crazy about you. I conquered my Suzie with kindness, you know?” Steve laughs “Of course you did” he puts the towel into the backpack.

“We better get going or else the ladies tonight won’t get a chance to see my kindness”

Joyce picks up again El and Will, picking Mike too this time.

“Do you want me to bring you home Max?” Steve’s putting all the backpacks in the trunk of his car.

“I can wait for Billy to end his shift, it’s not a problem” she’s clearly annoyed by the fact she’ll have to be there for a few more hours “It’s not a problem for me either, come on, jump in.”

Steve brings them all home, Robin being his last stop.

“Do I need to pick you up tonight?” he asks as he looks at himself in the rearview, he has a slight sunburn on his nose and cheeks, great “No I don’t think so, my parents should drive me, but I’ll see you at 8 o’clock there” she takes her bag and shuts the door closed “see ya” she says, bringing two fingers to her forehead.

His home is always extremely silent and empty, so he tries to make it less lonely by putting the latest vinyl on his record player.

Purple rain is currently blasting through his living room as he walks around with a beer in his hand and just a towel around his waist. He should eat something but his fridge is completely empty, aside for a few drinks hence the beer.

A sudden sadness overcomes him. He’s thinking about his future, about school that just ended, about his still broken heart, and another billion things at the same time. He chugs the beer and thinks about the last time he was really happy.

He remembers the 4th of July with Nancy, he had won a bunch of plushies for her trying to impress her. She had given him a sweet kiss on the cheek when he handed her a quite tall teddy bear “It’s kinda creepy but you are the sweetest” she had said.

His break-up with Nancy is what made him the way he is today, and he’s incredibly greatful for that. But something doesn’t seem to work the same way anymore. His heart still aches, and the Robin situation only makes it worse.

H e shrugs as he puts a hand to his forehead. Blind passion is something to add to the list of stuff he doesn’t feel anymore. Maybe he’s grown out of it, but he misses the chills, the butterflies, how his heart shrunk when he leaned in for a kiss.

But he needs to put those thoughts aside. Tonight is the perfect opportunity to get to know someone new, and for Robin’s sake, he knows her all too well: she wouldn’t leave him alone if she saw him with the distressed look that he has right now, and he’s not sure he can handle another lie about his feelings for her.

He gets up from the couch, a new mindset to get this night going: something is going to happen, he’s still not sure what it is.

“Woah, I’m sure this is a new one! I didn’t see it last year!” Robin is clinging at Steve’s arm, pointing at some sort of carousel called Tagada “Please?” she makes a face, widening her eyes and moving her eyelashes slowly.

“Fine, but if I throw up you’re getting me a new shirt!” he points at his black short sleeved button-up.

She laughs and runs towards the amusement ride holding Steve by the wrist.

About 15 people enter the circular carousel and they all gather towards the metal bars placed all around.

Robin is hysterical and is grinning widely “Are you ready? I am. Oh my god this is gonna be so cool” the engine is making weird and loud noises and she takes his hand out of worry, when suddenly the first notes of Heroes by David Bowie blast through the speakers.

She lets out an excited screech as the ride starts spinning, and after a few rounds she takes courage and lets go off the bar, dancing towards the centre.

Her hair is slightly curled, barely touching her shoulders. She’s wearing the most simple striped t-shirt and a pair of acid-washed shorts but she’s shining from within.

“Come on dingus, join me!” he chuckles and shakes his head but goes towards her.

The ride is bouncing every now and then, synchronized to the rhythm of the song.

Steve follows her movements and dances around with her and more people join them, smiling and dancing. Someone trips over but they are doing quite a good job at staying stable.

He doesn’t know if it’s the ride that makes him feel so light but he feels like he’s walking on the moon.

“I, I will be King and you, you will be Queen” Steve starts singing and Robin immediately joins “Though nothing will drive them away!” they are definitely tone-deaf but that doesn’t stop them from having the time of their lives “We can be heroes just for one day, we can be us just for one day” they sing along and Steve makes her spin with his hand. A sudden bounce makes them almost fall on the ground and they start laughing like idiots, hands on each other’s forearms.

He feels like he is floating in outer space, the thoughts of earlier almost vanished. He would like to have this moment fixed in his brain, to replay every time he’s sad or beaten down.

The sun is setting and the sky is colored by pink and orange streaks, a light wind is blowing into their hair.

He wants to give Robin a tight hug but he knows it would be too awkward.

The ride eventually stops and they get down giggling “That. was. unbelievable.” Robin states with a hand on her forehead, the ground seems to be moving quite a bit “indeed, maybe later we should do it again” someone interrupts them “Do you want a picture?”

It’s Jonathan with a Polaroid in his hands and a friendly look on his face “Yes! That would be awesome” she immediately pulls Steve closer, resting the side of her face on Steve’s. Jonathan takes one picture and the flash makes them go blind for a few seconds “Another one!” Robin says and they change pose, now sticking out their tongues and crossing their eyes.

“It will take a few minutes to develop, but here you are” he smiles and walks away.

They stare intensely as the images start to appear. Steve’s always blown away by this stuff, it looks like some sort of sorcery.

“I’m keeping this one, your face is too funny to let you have it and hide it from the world” she says, taking the one where they’re making silly faces and she shoves it in her back pocket.

He’s left with the more serious one, looking all couple-y with their faces so close together, but it’s a really sweet picture. He smiles and puts it away.

The moment is broken by a loud screech this time coming from Robin, that is now vigorously waving at someone. It’s Lacey that is coming towards them. She has a navy dress on and bright red lipstick on her lips, making her teeth even whiter.

“Guys, hi!” she’s full of energy and has a really sweet smell “I didn’t think it would be only the three of us” Steve doesn’t know how to interpret her tone.

“Oh no, Steve’s kids are here too, we’re actually waiting for them” he’s not sure this information makes things better and in fact the girl steps away and smiles “okay, I’ll be around then, my mom told me she wanted to show me around first. I’ll catch you later!”

When she’s a few feet away they share a look “do you think she dumped both of us?” Steve is utterly puzzled “I don’t think so, maybe she wants a larger group so none of us becomes the third-wheel. I’m pretty sure she’s here for one of us. We only need to discover who.” Robin has a wary look on her face.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m in desperate need for a drink and maybe I should start looking around for the kids, do you want anything?” he asks directed to the closest food stand “A coke will do, thanks.”

He tries to get a beer from the first stand but the vendor refuses to sell it to him “It’s for my dad!” he shakes his head without saying a word. Steve sighs loudly and walks away, looking for another food truck.

Lucky enough, Connie is working there. She was his classmate during the last two years of high school and they know each other pretty well “Do you think you can clandestinely give me a beer? Please?” he looks at her with wide eyes and brings his two hands together. She laughs and opens the fridge behind her “Of course, but you’ll have to drink it from here” she says as she pours the beer in a big plastic cup. “And a coke please” she takes a can and puts it next to the cup “It’ll be 3,50”

He takes a 5 dollar bill from his wallet “keep the change, thanks again Connie” she gives him a grateful smile and winks at him “I’ll be here if you need another one. And make sure Hopper doesn’t show at my stand to investigate my work”.

He takes a sip as he walks around, looking for both Robin and the kids. As the sun sets down completely more people start to show up, making it hard to walk around.

He runs into Will “Hey! Here you are!” the kid smiles at him “Steve! Are you with the others? I’ve been looking for them for quite a while now” he notices he has brushed his hair differently “No, I was looking for them actually. Two sets of eyes are better than one, let’s find them.”

They start talking about their D&D quest as they walk around “I would like to make my character discover more about his past, I don’t know if I’ll need to leave the party in order to do that” it’s a serious conversation and they walk towards the entrance, away from the chaos “It depends, I mean, Luke could follow you since he’s directed north too, but maybe the rest of them will want to join too. You’ve bonded quite a bit so there’s that. Also your level is still pretty low” Steve nods in agreement, thinking about what he’ll do next.

“Oh, here they are!” they have gotten to the parking lot just as Mrs. Wheeler stops the engine of her car.

Mike hops off, followed by Lucas, Dustin and Max.

“Where’s El?” asks Steve and Mike sighs loudly “She has a fever, she must have had a sunstroke today” Will answers for him.

“It’ll be fine Mike, there’s a new carousel and I’m sure that you’ll be crazy about it guys!”

They go looking for Robin and he grabs another beer as they pass Connie’s stand. The D&D conversation goes on for a while until Dustin spots the brunette girl they were looking for.

Instead of calling out for her he nudges at Steve with an inquisitive look on his face “Is that Robin and the girl from today?”

It sure is. They are chatting and Lacey laughs throwing her head back in the most charming way. It’s pretty obvious now who she came for tonight. He feels his heart sinking in down to his stomach. He takes a big sip from his second beer.

“I guess so. You know what, could you give this to her?” he hands Dustin the coke he took earlier for Robin “I don’t feel too well and I need a walk”

Dustin’s the only one that knows about the whole story, Robin being lesbian and Steve having a hard crush on her.

“I’ve got you covered man, but come back for the fireworks, okay? We’ll be on the hill right there” he says putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder “ and don’t do anything stupid.” Steve nods and walks away quickly before anyone notices.

He already feels stupid enough, so a third beer is not what will make him do stupid things. He grabs the beer without a smile this time and walks again towards the parking lot.

He walks slowly kicking the cobblestone under his feet every now and then.

When he reaches the entrance he sits down, resting his back on the wooden fence. He looks up to the sky and wants to scream for feeling this miserable. He had promised to himself he won’t let these feelings get to him, and maybe it’s the two beers that are speaking, but he feels 100% like shit.

He sits there for a few minutes, chugging half of his beer and wondering why nobody wants to love him back.

His parents. Nancy. Robin.

He feels alone.

His train of thought is interrupted by the sound of steps approaching. He looks up and sees a tall blond figure watching him from above.

“Harrington, what are you up to?” Billy has his classic smirk on as he takes a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his leather jacket.

Steve doesn’t have the patience for his crap, but he doesn’t have the energy to rebut either. He just stares at him blankly for a while “I’m trying to get something off my mind”

Billy becomes curios and sits on the fence. He puts a cigarette between his teeth and lights it up.

“What could be possibly torturing King Harrington this much?” he asks without mincing words.

Steve thinks about his whole day and realizes it’s been an ongoing up and down, between Robin and his own negative thoughts.

“Nothing special, you know, stuff that happens, stuff that goes through your mind and never leaves” he stands up and cleans his jeans.

Billy’s face is now more serious as he probably relates to what he just said, as vague as it sounded.

“Could I ask you for one?” Steve never really smoked but he feels like it now. He just nods as he hands him the pack.

He takes the last sip of his drink and rests the cup on the ground before taking the cigarette. He puts it between his lips and before he asks Billy hands him a zippo lighter already on. Steve just leans in to light up the cigarette and hands him the pack back.

“Thanks”

He inhales deeply, trying really hard not to cough and avoid looking even more ridiculous than he already does.

He takes a few drags on the cigarette in silence.

“It suits you, you know?” Billy has a half-smile on his face that widens even more when Steve turns around to face him with a confused look “the whole thing” he gestures at his figure with the cigarette between his ring-covered fingers “the whole damned boy look, with the cigarette and the desperate look on your face.”

He waits for an answer but he just gets a side eyed look. Billy laughs lightly “This is far more charming than the always happy and preppy Harrington, trust me” he darts out his tongue to lick his lips.

Steve doesn’t know what to say. He feels incredibly light and heavy at the same time and he can’t gather his thoughts properly. Mostly he’s shook he hasn’t received a punch in the face yet. Let alone the fact that Billy fucking Hargrove just gave him a compliment. Also he’s sure that his strong cologne is getting to his head, as he can’t stop looking at Billy. He has absolutely no shirt on under his jacket, and a pair of black jeans stop right under his belly button, making him look like a cover boy.

“Thanks, I guess? Maybe I’ll try and drown my sorrows more often” Steve mimics a glass in his hands and brings it up.

Billy lights up a second cigarette before standing up. He stares at Steve for a few seconds with a reflective expression, frowning a bit.

Steve feels his heavy eyes on him but pretends that he doesn’t notice and looks at his watch instead. He really should get going to see the fireworks with the others. He’s been away for a while now.

“Do you need a ride?” Billy asks abrubtly. Steve’s confusion grows even more but he just shakes his head “I’ll be fine. I need to reach the others to see the fireworks, I’ll sober up by then, hopefully”

Billy nods and walks away like nothing happened, the lights of the carousels surrounding his confident silhouette, cigarette in his right hand. It looks like he turns around his face to look at him but Steve’s not entirely sure.

Steve slaps himself out of his shell of self-pity and starts walking towards the hill East.

He almost immediately spots all of them, already sitting on the grass, ready to see the show.

He checks his breath and it’s pretty obvious he had a few drinks and a smoke, so he decides to buy a corndog along the way. That will help him sober up too.

The place is now at its peak, rivers of people walking around with wide smiles on their faces. Steve feels angry but it’s mostly envy, he would like to feel the same way.

He takes a few bites as he hikes up the hill and waves his hand at Dustin and the others.

Robin stands up when she sees him “Steve! Where the heck have you been?” she places her hands on her hips “I went down for a walk, I didn’t feel too well” he plops down on the grass next to Dustin.

“Well you could have called me, you know I’m always down for keeping your hair out of the way while you throw up” she says now with a gentler look “I wanted to spare you the show, sorry”.

She rolls her eyes and sits behind him. She places her chin on his shoulder “I’ll forgive you this time Harrington. And why the hell do you smell like smoke?”

“I had a chat with Billy, the guy smokes like a chimney” he answers quickly, leaving no space for investigation “and since when do you chat with Billy? Were you thanking him for saving your life?”

Steve laughs deeply and shakes his head “Yeah, you caught me” he had almost forgot about it, it’s weird that Billy hasn’t brought it up.

Dustin gives him a side eyed look, grasping more than Robin does. He places a hand on Steve’s shoulder when she backs off.

“We’ll talk tomorrow” he whispers making his lisp more evident.

Steve gives him a look and nods, thankful for the understanding and the cover-up.

The fireworks start exploding, making everyone’s eyes flicker. Steve lets out a sigh and feels lighter.

He’ll start again as he always did, he’ll go on, the pain would go away eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's still pretty tired from the day before but he can't avoid his colleagues dinner night with Robin.  
> He discovers something about Billy.

Steve wakes up panting and sweating, woken up by a nightmare.

He feels like something is heavily hammering his temples.

He hates being hangover.

The sun is burning through his window making the temperature much higher than the rest of the house. He must have forgotten to roll down the curtain.

His breath tastes as bad as ever, not sure if it's because of the beer or the cigarette.

It's so easy for him to fall through this kind of rabbit holes, it's like everything he has done wrong in life is now punching back at him even stronger.

Karma, as they say. What will he have to do in order to redeem himself?

He finds the energy to stand up and his vision goes black for a moment, his head spinning quite a bit.

"Stupid, stupid Steve" he mutters to himself "damn it".

The alarm clock tells him it's 7:50 a.m. He has the afternoon shift, so he could go back to sleep.

But he could use some talk with Dustin. It sounds stupid but he's the most mature of the group and always has a positive outlook on events, managing to brighten up even Steves' darkest thoughts that sometimes wandered through his mind.

He forces himself under a very cold shower and then gets down the stairs to make himself some coffee.

His parents are still out of town so he has the house all to himself, again.

He looks for a teaspoon in the various drawers but finds a packet of cigarettes instead. He looks at it and bites his lip, thinking.

Everyone in town smoked, but really, everyone in general did. On TV, on covers of magazines, famous actors and singers.

He puts it in his pocket after taking out a single cigarette. He lights it up, and proceeds to pour his coffee in a big cup, followed by milk and a pinch of sugar. He still hasn't found the teaspoon so he uses the back of a knife instead, while he drags on his cigarette.

Aside from the aftertaste, it makes him feel more relaxed, not in the way that booze does.

The birds are chirping in his backyard, making his head pulse even more, so he takes an aspirin and throws it in a glass of water.

He looks at his reflection in the oven, sitting all slouched with a cup in his hand and the cigarette in the other and thinks about what Billy told him last night.

What was the matter with that guy anyway? They never had a real conversation besides constant teasing and insults that only lead to a fight.

But Steve thinks he looks pretty bad, his dark circles sunken in because of the little sleep he had and the booze from the night before.

He shakes his head, pushing Billy's smirk away from his mind.

He phones Dustin and asks him if he can come over for lunch "Of course. Since you're going to the afternoon shift could you bring me with you? I should meet the other guys at the Starcout" he asks "no problem, just be here before 12" and they hang up.

He drinks his aspirin and takes a second cigarette, letting himself fall onto the couch.

There's nothing worth his attention on TV, but he leaves it on just to have some background noise and feel less alone.

He extinguishes the cigarette on a tea plate and leaves it there.

He remembers that he doesn't have any food at home, so he calls Dustin again, this time asking if he's down for some pizza for lunch.

Since he has some spare time he goes into the basement and does his daily working out routine. Every muscle seems to be aching more than usual but he pushes through no matter what, using his discomfort as a fuel.

Someone rings the bell at 11:30 a.m, and Dustin comes in with his backpack on the shoulders and a plastic bag with some fresh juice in his hands "I think you need some hydration after yesterday Steve" he says with a smile on his face.

"Thanks bud, there was no need to worry" he puts the juice back in the fridge "Oh there is if I know that you are going around drinking and smoking with Billy Hargrove" Dustin pulls away some curls from his face and sniffs around a few times "and what is this smell? Are you seriously smoking now?"

Steve makes a face, caught guilty “I was planning on smoking my distress away”

"Give 'em to me. I'm dead serious" he sticks his hand out "you don't need that shit"

Steve rolls his eyes and reaches for the packet in his back pocket.

Dustin opens his backpack and puts them away in a second internal pocket.

"That's a better start"

They order pizza over the phone and then sit down at the table in the kitchen, taking out the orange juice and two glasses.

"So tell me, what happened yesterday?" Dustin takes a sip "why did you run away like that?"

Steve grunts and puts a hand on his forehead "I don't know man. I mean, we have this bet going on, and maybe it was a way for me to accept her flirting with other people rather than me. I thought it would hurt less if I knew it was for the bet." He stays silent.

"But it hurts anyway" Dustin finishes for him.

Steve looks at him and nods. All the feelings from yesterday seem to have come back at full force, making him uneasy.

He stands up and goes to the counter where he left his keys and wallet the day before. He picks up the picture that they took and hands it to Dustin after exhaling heavily.

"It was kinda magical yesterday. And maybe it would have been even if that wasn't Robin but you know, I think it made things worse. She’s totally clueless."

Dustin smiles at him, a sad smile, but he's here for him.

"It will go away, you know that. The feeling that nobody wants you, the feeling that you're wrong" Steve nods and clears his throat to avoid crying.

It's a feeling that he's been carrying for quite a while now, and it's getting to him more than he would have ever thought.

It's such a stupid thing. He was the King of Hawkinson High, Steve The Hair Harrington. And now he is a lame loser that works at an ice cream shop.

"What about Billy though?" Dustin's gaze shifted from sadness to curiosity now.

Steve chuckles remembering the brief interaction "He found me sitting on the ground and I asked him for a cigarette. Even I don't know why I did that. I just felt like it" Dustin is puzzled but doesn't say anything "and he asked me if I needed a ride home. I probably looked way more drunk than I really was."

"What?!" He definitely wasn't expecting that "are you sure it was Billy? Maybe it was a clone, or his non-evil twin" Steve now laughs out loud "I don't know what got into him, really"

The curly haired boy puts a hand to his chin and thinks for a few seconds "Now that you mention that, I remember Max saying that he was suspiciously kind lately. Maybe the guy found God and interior peace" he jokingly looks up and makes the sign of the cross. They both laugh shaking their heads "Yes, that would be an amazing explanation"

They are interrupted by the bell, Steve picks up the wallet from the counter and goes to the door.

He gives the guy a good tip and a smile before taking the pizza out of his hands.

"Pepperoni for Henderson, here it is" Steve places the boxes on the table and quickly looks for a rolling cutter.

Dustin grabs two sodas from the fridge and they sit down again to eat.

"Uh, Dustin?" Steve coughs and looks at him "thanks by the way".

Dustin opens up in a wide toothless smile "I'm always here for you so you can avoid making poor life choices, and to cheer you on, of course"

Steve rolls his eyes and laughs.

He's glad that talking to someone makes him feel better, even though he already knows those thoughts will come back sooner or later. But at least he can be calm for a while.

"There's no way you are not coming tonight" Robin is behind the little window that faces the ice cream shop. Steve is serving two women and smiles at them kindly as he gives them their change.

"I've already told you. I'd like to have some rest tonight, I still feel pretty bad from yesterday" he crosses his arms as he faces Robin.

"But it's colleagues night! We still didn't have a chance to properly have some fun, the four of us. Adults." She has the classic Robin-frown and rests her chin on her hand.

"The company's paying for half the dinner. We'll have fun, I promise" she mimics a cross over her heart with a finger.

Steve would rather not, but he knows that if he doesn't come Robin will start having some suspects.

"Okay fine, but don't let it be too late, I have the shift in the morning tomorrow"

“As you say, dingus!”

The kids come to say hello before their movie starts.

“It must be the coolest movie ever! Steve, why don’t you come with us?” Will is pointing at the flavors that he wants while he narrates the plot.

“I’m sorry, I have dinner with Robin, Amber and Christopher. But if it ends up being worth it I’ll be sure to check it out.” Steve hands him the cone and Will nods.

It’s been quite a busy day but towards closing time the air clears out.

Mike and El are sitting at the table in the corner, too close for his liking, sharing a milkshake. Dustin is more silent than usual and studies the situation from afar. Only when Robin goes into the changing room Dustin approaches Steve.

“You sure you’ll be fine? I can pretend that I’m sick and ask you to bring me home” Dustin’s apprehension makes him smile “I know you’ve been waiting for this movie for a while now. And I can’t keep running away, I must face my problems. I’ll be just fine.”

Dustin nods reassured “Remember that everything’s temporary. Don’t brood too much, but in case you do feel bad don’t do anything stupid”

Steve smiles at him and messes up his hair while he hands him the ice cream.

“You can go change Steve” Robin has a blue shirt and a pair of jeans now. It’s almost closing time and they are allowed to take off their uniform.

Before going to the changing room he says goodbye to his friends and Will reminds him not to make any plans for Monday, as they will probably play D&D.

He quickly takes off the uniform and puts on a pair of jeans and a dark red t-shirt and takes his acid washed jeans jacket from the hanger.

“Are we ready to go?” he asks as Robin is taking the money from the cash desk “Yes, just let me put away this. Amber and Chris should be already at the parking lot.”

They pull down the shutter and lock it in place.

“I’m bringing you to the most popular pub in town, have you ever been to The Golden Pot?” she’s still full of energy despite having worked real hard today.

He looks at her amused “I think I might have been there one time with my parents, but I’m not quite sure” he shoves his hands into his pockets as they walk to the car.

“We could go and watch Back to the Future together if you want, I heard you talking about it with Will. Since you’re coming tonight despite not feeling too well, I might be a good friend as well” she chuckles and speeds up her pace.

“That would be nice. What about Lacey? I was sure you had your hands onto something” he doesn’t know why he goes there, but maybe the more he talks about it the easier it’ll be to accept it.

“I thought too, but I’m not sure. I’m still trying to figure out if she’s like me, you know” Steve has never heard Robin say the word lesbian. Hawkings is a small city, yes, but he had some queer friends during the years, and yet Robin seems much more cautious.

They meet up with Amber and Chris and head up to the pub with two different cars.

Half an hour later he is eating a hamburger surrounded by three incredibly giggly people. He got himself a sparkly lemonade to avoid the same result as the day before, while his colleagues opted for a more classic pub beverage: a beer.

Chris and Amber usually work during the shifts that they don’t have, and it happened just a few times that he had a shift with either of them. They both went to a different High School but they got along pretty quickly.

“I’m telling you, she is completely nuts” Amber is moving her hands around describing the scene “She asked me which flavors didn’t have milk in it and I told her that only the fruit flavors didn’t have it as an ingredient” she starts giggling even more and tucks her blonde hair behind her ears. She has a really pretty face but she is just too loud for his liking.

“So she looks around, her red sunglasses still on and clears her throat. She points at the chocolate and asks if that has milk in it.” Robin is completely losing it with her and holds onto her stomach with both her hands “She then proceeds to ask the same question for everyone and each flavor that we have”.

The sound of the bells placed above the entrance door distract him and he looks in that direction just as Billy walks in. He has quite an irritated look on his face and sits at the counter alone on one of the stools.

Livin’ on a prayer is playing in the background and he beats the tempo with his fingers, waiting for the barista to take his order. That guys seems to be everywhere he is lately.

Steve shakes his head and turns back to the conversation that they were having. He’s lost half of the story.

They get some more drinks and keep on talking about the crazy clients they get at the shop and the conversation rolls down that path for quite a while.

The pub gets incredibly crowded by 10 p.m. and the music gets louder. Robin is dancing with Amber, while Chris has sobered up a bit and they talk about college.

They’ll both go to the community one, since they have been rejected by the ones they had applied for.

“I’m still not sure which classes I’ll take, but I definitely would like to learn some new languages. I feel stupid. The whole world knows English besides their first language and here we are, knowing just English!” Steve is pretty into their conversation but that doesn’t stop him from glancing a few times at Hargrove that is still drinking alone.

“Yeah, I can see you doing that. You could travel a lot too.” He finishes his soda and puts the empty glass aside “I think I’ll go with something scientific, I’d really love to work on the field.”

Chris is quite a nerdy guy, he has a few reptiles at home and know a bunch of stuff regarding insects and other animals.

“That would be so cool, you’d be like David Attenborough”

The music is getting so loud he can’t hear his thoughts anymore and the heat is umbearable. He’s feeling sick.

“I’ll go out to catch some fresh air for a sec, please keep an eye on those two” they share a laugh as they see them dancing and singing on top of their lungs.

Steve pushes himself between hot and sweaty bodies to reach the exit.

Fresh air. A summer wind blows messing up his hair and he inhales deeply with his eyes closed.

There’s no one around and the street is so silent he hears the cicadas singing from far away. The stars are much less visible compared to when he was little, it’s like the city absorbed them.

When he was younger he used to go camping with his granddad. They’d go to Fox Lake every summer, it was quite a ride from Hawkings, but he had always enjoyed it, watching the landscape change at every mile.

He had learned all the constellations that were visible during the month of July, but ageing and new interest had erased that knowledge from his mind. He was a happy kid.

He hears the bells of the door again, this time followed by extremely loud music, that is muffled after a few seconds.

He doesn’t know why but he’s sure it’s Billy.

And indeed, Billy stands next to him and hands him a pack with a cigarette sticking out, without saying a word.

He doesn’t decline the offer and takes it, then faces the other guy to light it up.

If Dustin finds out he’s gonna kick his ass, rightfully.

“Your girlfriend is smashing the dance floor tonight” he says while staring at the road blankly.

Steve bursts laughing out loud, almost choking on the smoke. Billy gives him a confused look but Steve’s laugh has opened a small grin on his lips.

He probably looks totally mad. He manages to stop laughing and catches his breath.

“Sorry, sorry. She’s not my girlfriend, definitely not.” Steve shakes his head as he drags on the cigarette once again.

“What about you Hargrove? You seem to be the one that has something going on his mind tonight” Billy turns around with a smirk and licks his lips “You know, stuff that happens and thoughts” he half quotes Steve.

They both have a quick laugh before turning silent again.

Billy is weird.

He’s the cool guy, the one that every girl and woman would fuck without thinking about it twice. But he’s always alone and Steve’s sure it’s not because he’s a loner. There must be something more going besides a pretty face and a mysterious aura. His light eyes tell much more than he’d like to admit.

Steve watches his movements as he takes a cigarette himself and searches his pockets to find the zippo.

Usually his every move radiates confidence but not now, he looks like an actual human being.

Steve’s about to go back in as the door slams open.

Chris and Amber have Robin’s arms around their shoulder and are helping her down the three steps.

Steve immediately jumps towards them “what’s happening?” adrenaline is now starting to pump through his veins.

Robin smiles at him, her eyes half closed “Stevie! I was looking around for you dingus, there was the prettiest girl ever inside the local, you should have seen her!” she stutters every few words.

“I think she may have had too many shots” Amber is not as drunk but she’s definitely not sober at all. Steve takes Robin’s arm and takes Amber’s place and then glances at Billy that unexpectedly understands and takes her other arm.

“You should bring Amber home. We’ll take care of Robin.” Chris nods and says goodbye quickly before reaching his car and making Amber sit in the passenger seat.

They try and make Robin walk but her legs are wobbly and she can’t even stand on her own “Who’s this?” she turns towards the blonde guy “Oh Billy, hi.” she grins widely “Your face is really beautiful even if it’s this close” Steve is getting second hand embarrassment but Billy laughs kindly, taking it as a compliment “You do too Robin, but you have to try and walk on your own”

He’s more apprehensive than Steve would have ever thought. It looks like he’s been in this kind of situation quite a lot.

“If I didn’t like girls I would definitely bang you, you know” he laughs again, this time his cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink “Well that’s a statement”.

Steve doesn’t know if he’s hurt by that, as a sudden heat of jealousy spreads around his face, but he doesn’t have time to pity himself.

They want to make her sit down but she throws up on the ground between two cars they were passing by.

“Sorry guys” she says softly and her eyes close. They feel her weight get heavier in their hands and understand there’s something wrong.

“Robin! Talk to me” Steve pats her cheek but she doesn’t respond at all. “Shit! What do we do now? I think she’s passed out”

Steve is panicking while Billy stops to reflect for a second.

“My home is not far from here. She needs a cold shower and to throw up the rest of the booze.”

Billy is extremely rational for a situation like that, but then again, maybe it’s because he has no connection to Robin at all. “Okay, let’s go then, my car is right there” he takes the keys out of his pocket and hands them to Billy.

Steve takes Robin in his arms while he opens the door for them. He places Robin on the back seat and sits next to her, keeping her head on his legs.

He tries to talk to Robin, but doesn’t get a proper answer, just a few grumbles.

“Do you know what’s happening?” he asks pretty calmly compared to his shaky hands. Billy looks at him from the rearview “She probably has alcohol poisoning, probably on the verge of an alcohol-induced coma” that doesn’t calm him down.

After a couple of minutes they park on the grass on the front porch next to a camaro.

The lights of the house are all out and everything is completely silent.

He jumps out of the car and Billy helps him take out Robin. “Here, here” he places her into Steve’s arms. Her legs are dangling accentuating the fact that she’s totally passed out.

Billy opens the door and turns at Steve with a finger on his lips. He nods and they enter.

They pass through a corridor and get to a room at the end of the hall.

Billy turns on the light to reveal a small bathroom. They place her in the bathtub and immediately open the water, set on cold.

She moves and groans as soon as she starts to get wet “Turn off the sprinklers mum, can’t you see I’m sleeping?” Steve laughs, relieved. “Robin” he pats her cheeks again “Can you stay with me?”

Billy comes back with a bucket and a cup in his other hand. He didn’t even notice him going away.

Steve smells some coffee “We need to make her throw up” Billy is placing the bucket in front of the bathtub. Steve tucks Robin’s hair behind her ears and makes her sit in the bathtub, water still running on her.

Billy takes the cup of coffee and makes her chug it. She has no reaction.

He laughs lightly “She’s a tough one”. He has never seen this side of Billy before, and he wonders if that’s how he’s treating Max now. Steve has always wanted a brother or a sister and be the older responsible one.

Billy takes off his jacket and sets it away on the sink. He looks at Robin “I’m sorry, this is about to get ugly” she’s closing her eyes again but Steve manages to keep her awake by slapping her face lightly.

Billy looks at Steve for a second, like he’s asking for permission, and then shoves two fingers in Robin’s mouth.

This time she throws up and centers the bucket pretty well “Ew, that was rude Billy” she says as she cleans her mouth with the back of her hand, but she almost immediately starts throwing up again.

Steve is disgusted and relieved at the same time, while Billy disappears again into the darkness of the hallway. He cleans Robin when she accidentally manages to throw up on herself.

It was meant to be a fun night, huh?

Billy comes back with a white t-shirt and a pair of grey gym shorts and places them near the sink.

He takes a look at Steve that’s cleaning her with the showerhead and he chuckles as Robin tries to take it away from him “Are you crazy? This is cold as the north pole”

After a few minutes Robin is much more aware of herself but still tipsy. They throw the bucket full of vomit into the bathroom cup and clean up the floor.

She’s still sitting in the bathtub, mumbling some no-sense. Billy hands her the clothes that he brought earlier while Steve tries to explain what she has to do “We’ll wait for you outside, but you need to change clothes. You can’t go home completely wet.”

She stares back at Steve and nods.

They leave her alone and stand in the dark hallway, finally able to catch their breath. Steve sighs deeply out of relief.

“Thank you, there was no need to let us crush into your house” he’s talking quietly to avoid walking up the rest of his family.

Billy shakes his head “You and that other guy were clearly not capable of sobering her up. She would have ended up at the hospital, ending up with my favorite pub closing because of underage drinking.” he laughs softly “And I couldn’t have a cute girl on my conscience”.

He faces Steve, there’s only the light coming from outside making it almost impossible to see each other, except for their profiles.

“I still feel the need to thank you, no matter what your reason for doing that was.”

This is the weirdest situation Steve’s ever been in. It’s almost 1 in the morning and he’s in a dark room with Billy Hargrove and a drunk Robin on the other side. He would have never pictured this scenario in a billion years.

Billy reaches to his pocket and of course lights up a cigarette. This time Steve doesn’t ask for one but stands there silently, with his back leaning on the wall behind them.

He’ll probably need to let Robin stay at his house, he can’t make her show up in this condition.

He’s about to say something when the lights turn on in the hallway and Billy freezes.

There’s a man, presumably Billy’s dad, that is coming towards them with a heavy step. He doesn’t look very friendly.

“Sorry for-“ Steve doesn’t end his sentence as Billy’s dad takes Billy by the collar of his shirt and shoves him into the wall.

“What did I tell you earlier?” he is screaming in his face.

He’s never seen such a worried expression on Billy’s face. “And who the hell is this guy? What is he doing here?”

Steve spreads out his arms in sign of peace “Okay, there’s no need to get nervous, I was about to leave”

The man gives him a death glare, and turns back to Billy “Did I tell you you could come back home?”

“No sir” Billy murmurs. “I didn’t hear you” he shoves Billy into the wall again, more violently this time.

“Hey, stop, please” Steve is desperate.

He’s sure he’s about to get punched but he’s saved by Robin opening the door.

“And who the fuck is she? Uh? One of your bitches? Now you’re sleeping with two people at the same time?” this time he throws a punch right at Billy’s face.

Robin gasps loudly, while Steve is frozen in fear.

The blonde guy turns towards them, his lip already cut, and gives them a look and says just one word “Go.”

Steve wants to stay here and get him out of the situation but he knows he can do nothing about it. He takes Robin by the hand and gives a last grateful look at Billy, and they vanish in the night.

He’s sure he hears a groan of pain as they close the door.

They come back home in utter silence and he makes Robin stay at his house.

“I’m sorry for what happened Steve, I didn’t mean to…” Steve shakes his head “It’s not your fault. I’m gonna try an call Hopper to see if there’s something we can do.”

He changes the sheets on his bed and makes her sleep there, while he goes downstairs to try and make the call.

He would like to know how Billy is, but calling Max’s house would probably end up in more problems. He looks around to find his mother address book and dials the number.

Hopper answers yawning, clearly woken up by the call. He explains there’s not much he can do, as Steve’s a minor and can’t legally be a witness, but he tells him he’ll be sure to investigate a bit more Neil Hargrove.

Steve sits at the kitchen table the whole night, unable to sleep, Billy’s desperate look engraved in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the kudos <3 !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excuse and an offer.  
> D&D night brings an unexpected guest.

Steve is woken up by Robin. She’s crouched down and she’s facing him “Steve, we need to go to work.”

He blinks a few times, his face puffed because of the sleep “What are you staring at?” he rubs his eyes and stretches on the couch.

“Your stupid face, dingus!” she smiles and messes up his hair “Your kitchen is empty, we should stop at Dunkin Donuts before checking in for work”

She sits on the floor, resting her back on the couch.

“How can you think about food after yesterday? I don’t think I’ll be able to eat for a few weeks after seeing you throw up on yourself, you know?” Steve sits up and rubs his face again, trying to make his tiredness go away.

Robin’s expression changes, now more serious “About yesterday, was it all… _real_?” she looks at him.

Steve nods. It was hella real.

He spent the whole night thinking about what he could do, who he could call.

“What should we do about it?”

Steve sighs “I called Hopper, he can’t do much. It’s such a shitty situation.”

“Why? We literally saw everything. Billy got _punched_ in the face and shit, isn’t that enough?” Robin always bites her nails when she’s impatient.

“Apparently we can’t be witnesses until we’re 21 for cases like this one.” He stands up and offers Robin his hand.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” she stands up with Steve’s help “It’s unfair.”

“Sadly I agree. But for now we should wait a bit and make a decision with a clear mind.”

They both get ready in silence and Steve keeps on checking both his clock and his front porch. His parents should be home soon.

Luckily he’s not the kind of guy that throws parties when there’s no one home –not anymore at least- so there’s no need for cleaning up the mess, but he makes sure to throw out the cigarette butts that he left around. He laughs at himself while he does that. As they would ever _care_ about it.

They get out of the house pretty quickly as they need to grab something to eat and Robin needs to pick up some clothes that aren’t an old shirt that Nancy once left and Steve’s jeans.

After eating about three donuts and a large coffee each, they get to the Starcout mall.

Their tiredness and bad mood make everything go at a slower pace.

He keeps on thinking whether he should have stepped in between Neil and Billy, if going away makes him a coward or a rational person.

He thinks a lot about the fact that maybe that’s why Billy’s like that, why he likes competition, having everything under his control and power.

It surely isn’t the first time that that happens. His blue eyes were full of hurt but he kept a straight face, facing maybe the only reason that made him a total asshole.

Does his mother know about that?

And as he thinks about it, he recalls that he has never really heard of her by Max.

His worry grows bigger when he wonders if that’s how he treats Max too, but he’s sure she would have let him know. She doesn’t speak much about Neil in general, but when she does it’s not in the best light.

But at the end of the day, why is he thinking so much about someone that has beaten the _living shit_ out of him?

Well, it’s because he’s human. And even having had a split lip and a black eye for several weeks that is not going to stop him from having some pity for Billy.

His shift ends at 2 p.m. and he goes straight to his car, stopping only to buy a pack of cigarettes and smoking two of them during the ride home.

The question is: how do you talk to someone you never had a real connection with? And in particular, do you send them a box of chocolate for taking a punch or two in the face because of you or what?

Steve’s fidgeting with the telephone cable as he wonders if it’s a good idea to call Billy. What if Max answers “ _Yeah, hi Max. Could I speak to your brother that I hate and has punched me in the face several times? I’d like to check on him_ ”. But even worse, what if Neil answers?

He takes a deep breath and sits back on the chair in his kitchen.

“What’s wrong dear?” his mom is leaning against the doorframe with a hand on her hip. He smiles at her and shakes his head “Nothing to worry about, really”.

She enters the kitchen and sits down with him.

“Something wrong at work?” she looks for a reaction “Or is it a girl?” she continues listing. “Did something happen?” this time Steve’s eyes flicker and he looks at her. He gives her a slow nod.

“There’s almost nothing I can do about it.”

She smiles kindly and takes Steve hands that are resting on the table “Then, dear, you shouldn’t worry this much. Sometimes we can feel useless, but the best we can do is be close to the people that need us. We often forget the value of being present.”

Oh, _the irony_. A family that has just come back from a work trip now preaches the importance of being close. He probably will be driving them to the airport again in a day or two.

Steve knows she’s not thinking about it, but maybe that hurts him even more. He lets out a sigh.

And his situation is more complicated than that.

“I’ll try mom, thanks” he stands up and gives her a quick hug.

“Can I make you some iced tea?”

“Yes, thanks”

Steve’s afternoon goes by pretty quickly, he reads some comics and even gets to his car to get to the Hawking’s swimming pool to check on Billy, but no, it’s _stupid_. He shouldn’t be doing that.

He decides that he’ll give him a proper apology when he’ll get the chance to see him.

Which could be never, speaking realistically.

But why does he care so much? What the hell, the dude could have killed him the year before.

Their rivalry had started as soon as Billy came into town, without any proper reason at all.

They were enemies to say the least.

Steve was having a rough time with Nancy – and it ended up in a breakup – and to make matter worse there was Billy constantly teasing at him, calling him King Steve (no one really called him that to be honest), laughing at the way he’d been k.o. in just a few minutes and literally at any disgrace that happened to him. He was _unbearable_. 

But this time is different.

Since the end of school he’s been much more laid down, yes, he still hits on Mrs Wheeler and other young mothers of Hawkings, but he doesn’t seem to be throwing as much punches and insults as he used to.

And for fuck’s sake, if it wasn’t for him god only knows what would have happened with Robin.

As much as he tries not to think about him, searching for excuses, he really can’t stop.

“Food is here!” Mike has several bags in his hands and closes the door behind him with his elbow.

“Yes, thank God, I am _starving_ ” Steve stands up from the couch and helps Mike place the food in the kitchen.

“Seems like everyone else will miss on the food” Will has already taken out the bag that contains Spring rolls and is munching on one of them.

“Will! The others should be here soon. The delivery guy came here much earlier than expected, it’s not their fault .”

Will snorts loudly but gets away from the food.

It’s finally Monday night, hard to say, but D&D has grown on Steve quite a bit, making this day of the week far more pleasant than it would usually be.

He is taking out plates and cutlery for everyone as well as a few sodas from his fridge.

Soon enough, someone rings at the door. “Please find the napkins and there should be some glasses in the dishwasher” he gives the indication before exiting the room to get the bell.

“Just in time for-“ he stops mid sentence as he’s not expecting Billy at the doorstep, but he eventually continues for Max “Food. Food is here.”

She walks past Steve with a big smile “Hi Stevie!” and enters the house.

Steve looks back and forth the inside of his house and Billy, but then gets out and closes the door behind him. He passes a hand through his hair nervously and looks at the floor.

“Billy, uh”

He has a black eye, not swollen anymore but it’s definitely purplish with a green and yellow hue. His lip is still cut at the side.

He doesn’t now ho to phrase this, so he remains there with his mouth half open, looking for the right words.

Billy’s looking at him as if he wanted to say “ _I know what you want to say but please don’t_ ” .

His body language is the same as usual: confident and arrogant at the same time. There’s nothing about him that could make you think he’s not alright. But his eyes are darker, stormy almost.

“Yes?” Billy has his classic smirk on his lips as he crosses his arms. He wonders if it hurts when he smiles.

“Billy.” Steve finds his voice again and places his hands on his hips “I don’t want to know what was the matter yesterday, I’m the last person that needs to know.” By the look on Billy’s face he knows he doesn’t want to hear a word, but goes on anyway. “But there’s two things, that as a decent human being, I must tell you”.

The blonde guy is looking at him with curiosity now and raises a brow with a questioning look.

“First of all, _thanks_ and I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to check on you without getting you in any more trouble” Billy laughs in response, an embarrassed kind of laugh “Wow, King Steve wondering if I’m fine. Never thought that would ever happen” he seems to have softened from his stiff pose.

“Me neither to say the least. I was wondering if I should have sent you some chocolate or shit like that” Steve wants to lighten up the conversation that they’re having, and in fact Billy laughs again, maybe picturing Steve at his doorstep with a box of chocolate.

“But that’s not the point. As I was saying, I don’t know the matter with your situation” he looks Billy straight in the eye to underline his words “but despite our troubled and messy past, I want to _help_ out.”

“Jeeze, I don’t need any saving or that kind of shit” his attitude changes again, an arrogant tone dominating his voice.

Steve wonders if that’s an involuntary defense mechanism.

“Just shut up for once, Hargrove” he points at his back “My house is almost always empty. If you need to, you can crash here whenever you want. No pressure, no nothing. I just feel the need to make this offer, okay?”

Billy’s face gives away all his surprise, his jaws unclenches, and his smirk softens.

Steve’s relieved that he still hasn’t received a punch in the face. Looking from an outer perspective he probably sounds totally mad, especially considering their ruffled past.

But he genuinely feels the need to somewhat help, even if that means having Billy Fucking Hargrove sleeping on his couch.

“Shit” Billy laughs lightly, not looking at Steve “You are a real softie after all.”

Steve rolls his eyes but takes that as a received message and his tension goes away. He did what had to.

“And, about that” now Steve really doesn’t believe he’s about to say that “we have some food inside, you can come in if you want to.”

Billy remains silent for a few seconds, his eyes studying Steve. He then takes a last drag on his cigarette and throws it on the ground.

“Well, show me the way then, Harrington” his grin looks almost like he’s embarrassed.

_Shit_ , maybe he hasn’t met a single person that has ever been nice to him, that wasn’t a girl begging to get fucked. And that adds on top of the reasons Steve suddenly has sympathy for him.

“I hope Chinese food is fine for your fancy ass” he chuckles as he opens the door again.

“It will do” Billy nods as he follows him.

He’s looking around the house at every step he takes, building a larger picture of Steve’s life.

There are some old family photos framed on the hallway walls and he gives them a quick look, smirking.

They enter the kitchen and the kids go suddenly silent as they look at Billy, making the tension rise up again.

“What are you doing here?” Max frowns and tilts her head.

Steve sees that Billy’s searching for an explanation so he intervenes “Uh, yeah, earlier this week I had a tire down and Billy helped me out as he was passing by. I owed him one and since he was already here, I invited him in.”

They exchange a look “Yeah, the nerd here doesn’t know shit about cars.” Billy gains his charm back and chuckles with his classic smirk on.

The kids look at each other and eventually just shrug “Ok” Max goes back to opening the food.

Steve sighs and takes an extra plate. He’s pretty sure at this point that Max is totally unaware of the situation back home, but it’s probably safer for her this way.

He can’t imagine what could happen if her boldness took advantage and she threatened to tell everything to the police. Certainly nothing good would come out of it.

Dustin and Lucas arrive too, and accept pretty quickly the weird presence of Billy.

Steve’s movements are much more calculated under the gaze of the blonde guy, testing the ground with every sentence they exchange.

“So, are you guys ready for the big battle?” Will is waiting for Lucas to pass him the orange chicken.

Mike rolls his eyes “Of course we are. We have a foolproof plan against your abominations.”

Steve grins remembering the conversation they all had via walkie-talkie the day before.

“It’ll be fun if that ends up working out” he states.

Will champs on a piece of mushroom “Don’t overrate yourself guys. I’m _warning_ you.”

Billy’s following the conversation silently, but eventually speaks up.

“Uhm, what’s this game all about?” Max gives him a weirded out look.

Dustin immediately seizes the opportunity “Well, my friend, it’s more than a game. We’re living a story, an adventure where you get the chance to be whoever you want. And let the imagination and the dices luck do the work for you.”

By the look on Billy’s face Steve’s not sure he really understood what Dustin meant and laughs.

“To make it more simple, we are the moving characters of a story that a master, in this case Will, narrates.” Steve moves his fork in the air as he explains “We build the story progressively as our choices can make everything change or go in a total different direction” he stops to take another bite.

“Every character has different abilities, but their success is given mostly by the dice. Or luck as someone would say.”

The blonde guy nods and takes a sip of soda “Interesting. You do something with some potential after all, nerds.” he looks at Max “Didn’t know you’d be the kinda of type to enjoy this stuff.”

Max sticks out her tongue out at him “It’s not much different from the few videogames you enjoy”

“I guess so” Billy takes out a cigarette and lights it up far from the table where everyone’s eating.

Steve feels the weight of his presence in the room and wonders if he’d be as nice to hang around if the kids weren’t there. It looks like he’s restraining a bit his sassy attitude.

While Lucas and Mike are murmuring about the plan for the evening Steve stands up to put his plate away in the sink. It is kinda awkward and he doesn’t really know what to say to Billy, so he washes his dish in silence. God, he really could use the help of a cigarette right now.

“I think I’m gonna go now and leave you to your weird stuff” Billy leans near the sink to extinguish his cigarette under the water, making contact with Steve’s shoulder and exhaling the smoke.

“Okay, I’m gonna walk you out then” Steve wipes his hands on a cloth and heads towards the exit.

“Bye, little shit” he waves without turning his back towards Maxine.

“Bye, loser!”

Steve opens the door and steps out too after Billy. He takes out a cigarette from his back pocket and quickly lights it up.

“So this tells me you’re hiding the fact that you’re smoking from the kids, huh” Billy crosses his arms and stares at Steve.

He rolls his eyes “Yeah, I don’t think they’d like the idea. And I don’t want to be the one to ruin their lungs.” Billy laughs once again. “How considerate.”

Their brief encounter ends just like it had started: two young adults struggling to find something to say but still willing to try.

“I’ll see you around, Harrington” he pops a piece of gum into his mouth sticking out his tongue.

“So will I” he steps on the cigarette butt as Billy gets into his Camaro.

Well, _that was weird_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This one's the shortest by far and maybe not my favourite, but I hope you enjoy anyway.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think about it!  
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to do in Hawkings other than getting wasted at someone's house party

This is too much social life for him.   
When did he lose interest in going to parties? Did he ever really enjoy going?  
He pulls by Heather’s house between two cars on the front porch and turns off the engine. He ponders his choice of agreeing to come as he sees about 20 people scattered around, leaning against the cars and sitting on the grass.  
Robin shoves his shoulder and chuckles “Come on, Steve! Aren’t you just slightly excited?”  
He looks at her and shakes his head “One day you’ll introduce me to your drug dealer. It is not humanly possible to have this much energy after a Friday at work.”  
She answers with a loud laugh “I swear it’s all natural. You just have to be willing to have some fun!”  
They get out of the car and a slightly colder breeze ruffles their hair. Robin wrinkles her nose and frowns “I think it’s going to rain” and after taking a second look at Steve’s moped face she takes him by the writs “But that is not going to stop us from having a good time tonight.”  
The muffled music gets louder at every step and slaps them in the face as they open the front door.  
Robin’s eyes light up and she grins widely, which makes Steve laugh again. She’s totally mental.  
Steve immediately takes off his jeans jacket and follows Robin towards the drinks.  
“Just one rule for tonight. No heavy drinking” he says while poking Robin’s shoulder with his finger “I’m not really fond of your puke.” Robin rolls her eyes “Or having you unconscious, for starters.”  
“Fine, fine. I agree. One beer will have to do for tonight.”  
Steve is reaching for the orange punch when someone stops him “You’ve gotta try this. It’s a Long Island” Heather has a bright pink lipstick and has her hair half tied up in a scrunchie “My dad thought me how to prepare one” she hands him a cup full of a brown-ish looking liquid. It smells nice at least.  
“Thanks, Heather” he smiles at her and brings his cup up before having a sip.  
 _Ugh_. He can taste the white rhum overpowering the coke and the rest of the ingredients.   
She’s still looking at him waiting for a review, excited. He nods as he swallows hardly “It’s nice, I’ll make sure to ask you for another one later.” He hears Robin giggling behind him, probably detecting his lie. “You’re always the nicest, Harrington” and she gives him a peck on the cheek.  
He’s not sure about her intentions but the last thing he needs tonight is a quickie with Heather.  
He could win his bet, yes, but he’s here just to have some fun and blow off some steam.  
Heather’s house is relatively big, so he doesn’t understand how there are as much youngsters to fill each inch of vital space. There’s people chatting down the stairs, leaning on the walls, people making out on the couch and whatnot. The air is heavy and hot, it smells like second-rate beer and smoke.  
He reaches for his pocket to take out a cigarette and stops the first person that passes by to ask for a lighter.  
Robin is walking behind him as they look for a spot where they can talk with each other without being too close. He’s sure he spots Billy with a girl as he passes one of the rooms. _Of course_.  
They finally find a corner in the dining room, where the music isn’t as deafening and they can have a proper chat without screaming.   
“So, since when?” Robin takes a sip of her beer as she leans against the wall. She has the tiniest bit of makeup on tonight and her hair is messed up on top, giving her an edgy look.   
“Since when what?” he frowns as he drags on his cigarette, and then realizes “Oh, this?” he looks at it “I used to smoke back in the day. But now? A few weeks, I guess?”   
She laughs briefly and then shakes her head “So nice-guy-Harrington is smoking, huh? Changing your branding?”  
Steve laughs “Well, I hope so. Being the nice guy ended up only in breaking my heart so” he looks at the room that is starting to get more crowded “It was time for a change, you know?”  
She nods in agreement “Scoops ahoy’s hat definitely brought your hair’s reputation down quite a bit”  
They both laugh “Who the hell even invented that epithet?” she puts a hand on her belly, still laughing “Steve The Hair Harrington? Really?”  
Steve shrugs and takes another sip “I can’t remember. But it worked. High School was a totally different matter, man.”   
He had girls falling at his feet like leaves in autumn. He didn’t have to do much. Just a glance and a smile and they’d be cooing in the hallways wishing to be his girlfriend.  
He had certainly broken quite a few hearts in the process, and back then, he didn’t care at all.  
It was just a matter of time. One day he was having rough sex in the backseat of his car, having girls call his name in a hushed tone, panting. And the other here he was, falling with his face on the concrete for Nancy Wheeler.  
“Earth to Steve. Can you stop having a one-forth aged crisis about the state of your hair?” Robin snaps her fingers in front of his face.  
“Uh? Sorry, I got carried away with some nonsensical thoughts” he throws out the cigarette butt and pours his awful drink out of the window “And what’s wrong with my hair?” he immediately runs a hand through it.  
Robin laughs “Nothing. I just thought you were overthinking about it”  
A small crowd has formed around the dining table as a round of Spin the Bottle has started.  
They both decide it’s better if they find another room.   
That’s when they run into Lacey. She has a fiery red shirt tucked in a jeans skirt. Her hair is messed up in a black mane.  
“Steve! Robin!” she opens up in a big smile “I didn’t know I would find you here”   
Robin and the other girl share a long enough look to make Steve question again why he’s agreed to come to this party.  
“Let’s get something to drink!” they all agree and wander towards the kitchen. Steve glances at Robin to remind her about the promise she made earlier and she nods as she mouths a silent “don’t worry”.  
“So, how’s your stay in Hawkings going?” Steve is trying his best to mask his uneasiness.  
She waits to have passed a group of people that are taking up all the space down the hallway before answering “I mean, there’s not much to do a part from partying at whoever’s house here in Hawkings. But you do throw some interestingly wild parties.” She smiles at him as she pours herself a cup of punch.  
“I could help you find some other interesting activities” Steve avoids face-palming himself at Robin’s low-key flirty statement. “Well, we work at the Starcout, and putting aside the fact that it’s a shitty job, it’s actually a nice place to hang out” Robin is still sipping on her first beer but she’s smiling like she’s having a third one.  
“I still haven’t had the opportunity to go there, maybe you can show me around one of those days?” Lacey puts a delicate hand on Robin’s shoulder “I definitely need to buy a new swimsuit.”   
_Here it goes_. Robin and Lacey exchange a series of silent looks. “Of course, I’d be glad to show you around.”  
Steve’s about to cut in when a random guy puts an arm around him “We’re doing shots!” he’s basically screaming in his ear, and then proceeds to drag him away towards the kitchen isle.  
There are a few people that he recalls from High School but doesn’t remember their names.  
“Harrington” one of them hands him a shot glass filled with vodka “Cheers!”  
They all tap the glass on the counter before gulping them down in one sip. It burns down his throat but he can still handle that. They all cheer and laugh as they prepare a second round.  
He feels so spaced-out. This used to be one of his favorite activities back in the day. Drinking disgusting alcoholic beverages just to prove you’re the coolest. He grins as he remembers how many times he felt sick because of it.  
He looks back at Robin and Lacey as they hand him a second shot.  
They’re talking closely, their hands reaching towards the other every few words. Lacey’s smile reaches her eyes, making her look even more pretty. Robin’s nervously curling a piece of hair around her fingers while she finishes her beer. They do look into each other quite a bit.  
When Robin moves a piece of hair out of Lacey’s face he loses it.  
He turns around and takes his third shot of vodka with the other guys that are cheering around the aisle, and then walks out.  
He grabs a cigarette and his ears are thankful for the choice of going out.  
It’s starting to rain lightly and the air has freshened up, making him put his jacket back on.  
 _Fuck this shit_.  
Steve stands under the canopy to avoid getting wet and looks down the porch.  
No one’s alone. They don’t care if they’re getting wet, they just sit there in the grass, laughing, joking, hands reaching out and touching. _A lot of touching_.  
He sighs. He misses that. Being careless under the fucking rain and just enjoying a moment.  
The music inside goes silent for a few seconds as they are probably changing record from Bruce Springsteen, to what now sounds like The Talking Heads.  
He watches the smoke fluctuate in the air in front of him and his mind goes back to Robin’s hands, brushing lightly against Lacey’s fair skin, her eyes lingering on her lips. He gets goose bumps at the thought of her hands on his arms or her fingers sliding gently through his hair.  
He shakes his head and laughs at himself. He’s an utter loser. In love with his best friend.  
Maybe he should really go back inside and look for Heather. She seemed down for that, he may have a shot. Maybe there’s still someone that wants him, physically at least.  
But he’s not into those old habits anymore. He doesn’t know if that will make things better or worse.   
What’s gotten into him? Why is his heart so weak? Why does he blush when Robin gives him a compliment? Or when he focuses on the warmth of her hand on his skin?  
He realizes just now how much he’s softened by opening up his heart to Nancy. He doesn’t like the feeling of being soft. _Not anymore_.  
He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, his tension making him stand still and uncomfortable.  
An incredible amount of self deprecating questions run through his mind, loud like a herd of buffalos.  
This is the only time Steve wishes Robin didn’t like girls.   
But even then, he’s not sure she would like him. Why would anybody do that?  
Liking Steve? Nah, there’s certainly someone better, cuter or more charming than him.  
He throws the cigarette butt on the ground and sees an olive green car pull by just as it starts to rain more.   
And guess who gets out of it a few seconds later, giggling and running towards Steve?  
 _Fucking Nancy Wheeler_ and Jonathan Byers.  
As his evening wasn’t pleasant enough.  
It’s like a slap in the face, ready to remind him how much he sucks.  
He’d much rather prefer ten guys beating the living shit out of him, until he falls unconscious to the ground, receiving kicks in his ribs and the pain so extended throughout his body that eventually gets numb, as he dies under the weight of angry men.  
Because now he feels worse than that. What’s Nancy asking him? How is he? Damn, she’s totally oblivious. Has she never realized how she tore his heart from his chest, while it was still pounding?  
And damned Byers, just standing there and watching him like a beaten dog. _Pitying him._  
He has never felt this kind of anger.  
When he discovered about Nancy cheating on him he had just felt a _thump_ , like his heart was falling down into his stomach and then through his feet.  
She had the longest and most twisted arrow in her hands, pointing right at Steve’s heart. That’s what happened when he let the guard down, exploring his true feelings. _He had armed her_.  
She had looked at Steve one last time before shooting with her smile.  
And that scar still burns on his chest when a day like this one comes.  
But he had always shoved this feeling away. _That’s love_ , is what he had told himself. _It’s not their fault if they’re in love_. Until now.  
Now he just wants to scream in their faces how much they’ve hurt him, how much Nancy’s stupid and idiotic love has ruined his life.  
But no. Steve smiles at them. He asks them how their apprenticeship at the Hawkings Post is going, and greets them for their great results.  
Every word cuts his tongue like broken glass, and his fake smile is making his face hurt.  
He wants to tell them that this is _all bullshit_.  
God, he can’t stand that word anymore, since Nance had told him, with half closed eyes and a clouded mind that that was all _bullshit_. Everything they had. Just _bullshit_.  
They are now asking which college he’ll be going to next year. Ah ah. Jumping from a sore spot to the other.  
Steve feels a knot in his throat as he talks, but they don’t notice. They are smiling at him, telling him not to worry and that the Community College will be just fine for one year. He’ll get back on track with no problem.  
His mind seems to get back to the earth when he hears screams, and a cheering crowd overpowering both the music and the heavy rain.  
Without even saying a word to Nancy and Jonathan he runs towards the chaos, into the back yard.  
  
And here he is.  
Billy Hargrove, soaking wet, his fists closed in front of him, again a split lip and just the most _mental_ and _mad_ grin he has ever seen on his face.  
The crowd cheers again, and Billy dodges a punch coming from an unknown figure and responds with an uppercut right into his chin.  
He laughs loudly. Not the fun kind of laugh, nor the embarrassed one. Just a laugh of pure and _utter madness_. The crowd is delirious.   
And while he’s wasting time finding this fight extremely hilarious his opponent stands up again and throws a punch right at his nose, and he stumbles backwards. The crowd is screaming now, the rain pouring like hell.  
Steve makes his way through the few people in front of him and takes Billy by the jacket just as he tries to charge again the other guy “Fucking stop! Have you lost your mind?” he screams without even thinking about it.  
Some people boo and whistle, while the few that have some brain cells left in their damned heads help him separate the two.  
He would have never dared taking Billy like this but now he’s literally dragging his ass out of this house. He feels his resistance as Billy clenches his hand around Steve’s arm.  
Just when they get to the sidewalk Billy burst out, screaming. He takes Steve by the collar of his jacket.  
“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business, Harrington?” Steve puts his hands on Billy's chest and pushes him away.  
Steve’s at loss for words. What is he getting himself into?  
“What the hell are you doing? Huh? Seriously?” Steve’s honestly just worried. He doesn’t know why. He should just leave the guy alone. _But he doesn’t_. And he’s standing in the rain, shaking because it’s getting cold, or maybe it’s just the fear of getting a dose of Hargrove madness right onto his face.  
Billy laughs, the kind of laugh that gives him the chills.  
He thinks about his conversation with Dustin. This guy really needs Jesus.  
“So you’re telling me what I have to do, Stevie?” he licks his teeth and clasps his two hands together.  
His hair are falling flat onto his forehead and his eyes, but that doesn’t hide the emptiness of his look.  
“I just think you shouldn’t be running around looking for a fight as there’s someone that whips your ass enough, _shithead_ ” he mutters his words through his teeth.  
Billy brings his hands to his forehead and shakes his head.  
Steve’s panting and just wants to get over with this damned party. He’ll give Robin quite a talk when they go back home. If he gets out of here alive, at least.  
Billy quickly and abrubtly cuts the distance between them and confronts Steve, their faces incredibly close.  
His eyes are lit up by a wild fire that doesn’t seem to be willing to be tamed, they look around to find something in Steve’s gaze.  
“ _Stay. Out. Of. My. Life_ ” he spits out the words before showing Steve away.  
Harrington remains there, standing under the rain, watching a black silhouette disappear into the darkness.   
His fists are clenched as well as his jaw that now hurts from clenching it so hardly. His heart is beating at an indredibly fast pace and he lets out a big sigh.   
He hears nothing but the rain drumming and a car skidding far in the distance.   
  
  
_Why can’t he have just a fucking normal evening?_

____________________________________________________________

_"May it be long, twisted and hurt_

_Point this arrow right at the heart_

_Look at this face one last time_

_If you don't believe me, shoot with your smile"_

_Fast animals and slow kids - Dritto al cuore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> This was supposed to go up much earlier but a storm knocked my wi-fi down, sorry!  
> I know things are going at a slow pace, but it will be worth the wait, I promise.  
> I hope you enjoyed the read anyways, leave a comment if you want, i don't bite!  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy just can't do one thing right.

Billy doesn't feel the wind on his skin. He doesn't feel anything but the wet clothes clinging on his body. His fists are clenched and his knuckles are fairly bruised. Rain is drumming on the roof of his Camaro as he looks for his keys in the dark. "Shit" the cigarettes that were in his pocket are now almost melted and he throws them on the ground. At least he knows where he's headed now.

Before making the engine of his car roar he looks in the rearview and sees stupid Harrington's figure still standing where he left him.

Billy’s night had started the same way every other night in the shithole of Hawkings did.

He had showed up at his coworkers house fashionably late, his best jeans on and a fuck load of cologne rubbed almost on every inch of his body.

He had smoked a cigarette with her, leaning on one of the pillars of her porch. They had exchanged the most insignificant chat while more people gathered inside the house.

Now he grips on the steering wheel with both his hands, the sound of the windscreen wipers making it harder to focus on the dark road.

The music was loud and the bitter taste of whisky had eased his anger that always burned through his body. It was weary carrying that weight with him. His hands always itching while constantly being one step away from losing it all.

He doesn’t remember the last time he had felt calm without the help of booze or drugs.

And indeed, he then proceeded to his next mission: finding someone that had decent marijuana, hoping it would help knock the shit out of him and help not to think, for one night at least.

That’s what had brought him to Heather’s bedroom with the most random groupie kinda girl.

She had hands all over him, begging to be touched in return, which he had no real interest into other than keeping his reputation high.

His mind was already wandering and despite being annoyed by her, _it did feel good_.

Being caressed, kissed down the neck. Her hands reaching the back of his head to grab his curls and tilt his head up to push her tongue into his mouth even further.

Other than being split open now, his lips are still sore from her urging nips and kisses.

But her dominance and impetuosity had helped him forget about her _small figure_ , her narrow shoulders and soft face.

She was gripping on him through his jeans while she leaned in to whisper something about how she’d make him dream. He had laughed at that, which she probably thought was an encouraging sign.

Despite the action, even though his body was replying positively to the attention the girl was giving him _, something was off_. Like always.

His car comes to a stop when he reaches the closest gas station.

He was laying down onto the armchair while she was taking care of him, almost completely detached. Until he had taken her violently by the hair and made her bend over the drawers.

He had pictured strong hands gripping on his thighs in return while he kept a firm hold on narrow hips, to distract himself from her soft moans.

That had left him feeling less than nothing.

He steps out of his car and he still feels the emptiness of his actions.

One of the letters of the neon signboard is not working properly, spelling “Fel” instead of Fuel at times.

Just when he puts his 5 dollar bill in the vending machine he notices his reflection. Two dark eyes are staring back at him, under a heavy frown. His nose has bled over his moustache and down to his neck, staining his white t-shirt.

The rain is still pouring, which helps to bring back the scenario of fifteen minutes ago.

Billy’s not even sure what was it, what escaped from that other guy’s mouth to make him explode. He remembers the still silence around him, before he had bursted out laughing, easing the tension of the group of people he was hanging with.

But then with a dart he had taken the guy by the collar of his shirt, and with a large grin he had invited him outside to see if his hands were as bold as his tongue.

It was like he could hear a monotone high pitch running through his brain, the same sound of a flatline, making everything else muffled. The rage was the only thing he could sense properly. His fists, the sound that bones made when they smashed together, the crowd cheering, the cold rain: none of that existed in that moment.

Until someone out of nowhere had taken him by the jacket, two strong hands dragging him down the backyard. Then, when he had looked up, he had felt something: astonishment.

Out of all the people he could think about in that moment, Steve Harrington wasn’t even on his list.

He laughs out loud, his voice echoing through the empty lot.

It’s like he had shaken him back to reality, like he was sleepwalking until that very moment.

He still doesn’t know if he prefers the numbness or the chills on his skin.

He had looked at Steve, searching for an answer in his brown eyes. Other than Susan, he was the only person that knew about Neil, sure thing, but Billy wasn’t expecting him to _care_ , at all.

First with that awkward dinner they shared with his sister and the other weird kids, and now this.

Why would someone ever care about Billy?

He didn’t mean enough not even for his mother, never mind a random guy he used to harass daily during his last year of high school.

That helps only in making him ever more frustrated, adding another thing to worry about on top of the pile of garbage that sits in his head.

He tries to turn on his zippo but it seems to be out of oil, and that makes him groan angrily. He kicks the ashtray next the vending machine making it fall to the ground.

His hands start itching again, begging to break something, to break _someone_. Harrington’s concerned eyes are fixed in his brain and fuck, he wants to punch that pretty face until he doesn’t pity him anymore.

The rain has stopped pouring, making it easier for his foggy mind to focus on the road, so he jumps back into his car.

When he parks next to Neil’s car he takes a deep breath before getting out. All the lights seem to be off, but he proceeds with a wary step anyway.

He puts the key in the lock and turns it slowly to avoid making any noise. When he puts both his car and house keys on the small table next to the door, the lights in the living room turn on.

His blood freezes in his veins, he stiffens and all he wants to do is melt into the wall behind him and disappear.

Neil’s steps are heavy and steady, as he walks through the living room. He lets out a deep sigh as he crosses his arms and leans on the doorframe, he doesn’t even face Billy.

He shakes his head as he lets a small laugh escape from his mouth. That sound makes Billy step backwards, now leaning completely against the door. He stays silent for what seems like an eternity.

“Let me guess” he turns towards him now, his words are cold as ice “you got drunk, and just couldn’t keep your hands off someone, _couldn’t you_?” he laughs again as he takes a step forward.

“Well, guess who called just now, waking me up.” Billy gulps heavily as his father places a hand next to him and leans forward, next to his ear “The police station.”

Billy now feels weak in his knees and finally feels something that isn’t just pure anger: he _feels fear_. Rising from his feet, then to his knees and up to his heart, making him skip a beat before his heart starts to pump adrenaline through his veins.

Neil grasps Billy’s face with the free hand “You broke his nose and his fucking eyebrow arch.” he mutters through his teeth.

Billy knows how this goes all too well, but he’s fucking scared like he was the first time Neil ever put his heavy hands on him. His hands are shaking and the adrenaline wants him to react. But he stays still, his eyes fixed on his father. It can’t be happening again, not two weeks in a row.

“His parents want to sue you.” his grip grows stronger, making his lip hurt. “You know what that means?” an evil grin appears on his mouth. Billy closes his eyes, beaten, as he knows what’s about to go down.

He places a fist into his stomach, making him gasp for air. “That everyone’s gonna know what kind of son I have.” Neil charges a second punch right into the side of his ribs and Billy lets out a small whine to avoid waking up Max. The last thing he wants is getting her messed up with his shit. She’s a shitbird, yes, but _no one_ deserves that.

“A disgusting criminal, a junkie.” Every word he blurts out is full of hate and dislike.

Billy feels the tears rise to his eyes but he holds them back as much as he can, he doesn’t want to give him that kind of satisfaction.

“Stupid little brat” he spits in his face “You’re lucky I have no intention to pay for your broken nose” and he places another fist into his ribcage.

That’s when a second light turns on the stairs, and Susan appears in her nightgown, both her hands covering her mouth.

Neil turns back while still gripping on Billy’s jacket with one hand.

“Neil” her voice is shaking, it always does. But she never stops him. She just stares with eyes full of fear. Full of fear of _what he could do to her_.

Billy can’t keep his head up as the pain starts to burn and he brings a hand to his ribcage. Every breath he takes makes him hurt like a bunch of sharp needles are poking through his lungs.

Neil looks at him in disgust an throws him away, making him slam roughly against the door. Billy whines silently as he slides down.

“Go back to bed Susan. I’ll be there in two minutes.” his voice is much softer, as he wasn’t breaking his son’s bones just a few moments ago.

She does as she’s told and disappears back into her bedroom.

His raging stare comes back as he lowers down to face him. He takes Billy’s face in his hand to tilt it up.

“This is your last call. You know what happens if you fuck up again.”

That makes Billy shiver in fear even more, and as Neil steps away, tears roll down his cheeks, still shaking.

He stands up helping himself with the doorknob and the small table.

He opens the door and wants to get away, go somewhere he won’t fear falling asleep. Even if that means driving all night long until he’s far from Hawkings. He limps as he gets down the doorstep.

By the time he gets to his car he’s panting and need to lean against it, throwing his head back. He tries to press his hands firmly onto his ribcage but that makes the pain worse.

Why is he so stupid? Why is he so driven by anger? Always getting himself into trouble just for the sake of feeling something.

But it could be worse. He could have a concussion right now, which he doesn’t, and that makes him able to drive away.

If only he could find his keys. Fuck.

He kicks his car, resulting only in making his pain spike up again. He lets himself slide down while bringing his hands to his head in despair. He knows he’ll probably pass out if he tries to get back to his house to get his stupid keys.

He could lay down in the middle of the road and just get done with this shit.

He wants to scream, to destroy everything around him, but the only thing he can do right now is hold onto himself.

The sound of a car and its lights make him look up. He can’t see it behind the headlights, but he hears the handbrake being pulled up and the door being opened.

He quickly stands up and goes back to looking for his keys in his pockets, like nothing happened, but the sudden movement makes him hurt again, forcing him to stop and lean with his hands against the car. He sees a figure in the corner of his eye getting closer and closer.

“Billy?” a soft voice comes from behind him. This is not seriously happening right now.

He turns around to see Steve Harrington, still wet from before, with the same frown on his face.

He wants to laugh but manages to give him only a smile before bending over himself.

“What the fuck?” Steve now gets closer and puts a hand on his shoulder. Billy grunts as he stands up properly “Nothing, I’m fine” he answers while displaying his smirk, not so convincing now.

“You- Neil? I can’t believe he-“ he stops himself midsentence, knowing it’s totally useless trying to talk or being upset about it. “You’re coming with me.”

Steve places his hand around Billy’s wrist as he had done earlier. Billy laughs out loud this time, coughing right after “Stop trying to save me, princess.” He feels the heat of his hand and he can’t help but think about how that feels much more safe than his own home.

Steve rolls his eyes and he mimics the other guy “I’m a loner. I can do things on my own, I don’t need help. Yes. Yada, yada” he now starts walking while pulling Billy’s hand behind him “We all know that. There’s no need to state that every time you get the chance.”

He’s about to say something as Steve cuts him again “ _Shut you stupid mouth and just come with me , Hargrove_.”

And he wants to. He wants to get away and just wants to get some rest and a bunch of painkillers down his throat. Although he had pictured smashing Steve’s face just a few moments ago, now he lets him drag him to his car and then gets in on his own.

He couldn’t be more grateful for someone driving him away while he lays beaten in the passenger seat, almost unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So, this is the first chapter with Billy's pov, which you'll see more in the future. I hope you liked it!  
> Let me know what you think about it and thank you for sticking by <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is starting to worry too much

Steve slams the door shut and immediately turns on the engine of his car. His heart is still fluttering around his chest at the image of finding Billy in the dark, sitting beaten down next to his car.

He was on his way home, and whenever he passes by the house of someone he knows he can’t help but give it a glance and make sure everything’s all right.

It’s Hawkings, obviously, so he doesn’t expect to catch a thief breaking in or anything, but you never know.

And that’s how a crouched figure had caught his attention in the corner of his eye while passing by Max’s home.

Billy is now sitting in the passenger seat, both his hands pressed on his ribs and his head leaning against the window, his eyes shut. He wonders how many times he had driven away alone, hurt and drunk.

Steve thinks about his dad, how he fears his opinion, how he fears failing him. Because no matter how his parents have treated him during the years, he still loves them. His father, too.

And he wants to make him proud, show him that he can do better than he thinks, to prove him wrong and build his future without his help. That’s why he feels so shitty about college, he has lost that chance.

And he still _fears_ his opinion.

But what Billy must feel right now, is a different kind of fear. And the way his eyes didn’t quite cooperate in his smiles, all sad and dark, is what makes him grateful he has never gone through that.

The street is empty and silent and so is their ride home.

Steve doesn’t know if he should say something, he has never talked much with Billy anyway, so he pushes away his uneasiness and relaxes his stiffened shoulders. Bringing him somewhere he can rest will have to do.

As he parks, Billy shifts slowly his position and gives Steve’s house a look “Not bad, Harrington” he hisses right after saying that, and then slaps his hand against the dashboard in front of him.

“Hey! Take it easy. It’s not my car’s fault if you’re hurting.” Billy rolls his eyes but bites back a sassy response. Steve helps Billy out without being asked and he seems grateful for that.

He walks slowly down the porch, still limping to appease the pain.

It’s again almost one in the morning and it’s only him and Steve in the darkness of a silent house. It looks like it’s becoming a habit.

The sky is still cloudy and dark and the lights of the patio are the only thing that help them not to trip on their own feet.

Steve turns the lights of the entry on and the contrast makes him go blind for a few seconds. When Billy gets in the light reveals a now dry stream of blood running down his neck and a purple hue on his right eye.

“Do I look that bad?” Steve shakes out of his own thoughts. He didn’t realize he had stopped in the middle of the room to look at his injuries.

“I think my face looked worse when you took it down on me last year” he answers and laughs briefly. Billy stays silent and gets a weird look on his face.

Maybe he shouldn’t have brought that up.

“Anyway” he clears his throat and steps into the living room pointing at the door on the other side “I’m gonna go grab something you can change into, the bathroom is right there if you want to clean up yourself in the meantime”.

He goes upstairs to his bedroom and looks in his drawers and after some searching, he finds the gym shorts and the t-shirt Billy had lent Robin when she had felt sick the week before. He sighs as he closes the door behind him. Steve’s always been the kind of friend that lets anyone stay at his house, so he doesn’t know why he feels so weirded out by Hargrove’s presence. Maybe it’s the delicate situation Billy’s tangled in, or more easily, just the awareness that he could have sent him to the hospital when his fury had landed on him. The creak of the stairs reminds him of the way he had breathed funny for a week after their confrontation. A creeping feeling makes him shiver, giving him goose bumps.

But his uneasiness goes away just as it had come, when he steps in the bathroom.

Billy is using a wet towel to scrub off the blood making water drip on the floor, and also down his stupid sculpted chest. But there is a huge, ugly mark that doesn’t belong on a body like his. It’s already red, all along his ribs, with a purple hue here and there.

Steve has never seen bruises like this one. Not once in his six years of basketball training. Not even after Tommy H’s worst brawl.

“Shit. Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?” he steps closer, and he notices in the mirror that the bruise goes even further on his chest.

Billy laughs and immediately wrinkles up his nose in pain “And what can they do, Harrington? I don’t know if you’ve ever broken a rib, but it goes away on its own” he runs the water on the towel and wrings it, making it lose its pinkish hue “they can’t put a cast on it. And I’m breathing fine, so my lungs should be okay.”

“I know that, idiot. I mean, it’s just that those” he gestures at his own chest and ribs with a hand “don’t look good.” Billy laughs again, not showing any pain this time “I can assure you I’ve been through worse.”

That makes Steve’s heart shrink again. How long has this been going on? Why the fuck doesn’t he go away? His eyes meet Billy’s, and he knows he has the most worried look on his face because Billy immediately rolls his and goes back to cleaning himself.

“I brought you these and I swear they’ve been cleaned. No puke stains” he places the clothes next to the sink and starts looking in the bathroom cabinet for some painkillers.  
“I’m not sure it’s the best idea to take them with the amount of booze you have in your blood stream” he finds a bunch of pills and places them on the sink “but I’m not sure you’ll be able to sleep without them either.”  
“Well, thanks for worrying for me, Harrington” he gives Steve a look before putting on his t-shirt “I’ll make sure not to die on your couch” Steve rolls his eyes in response.  
They go back to the living room and Steve starts taking off the cushions of the sofa to reveal a pull-out bed. “Is this where you conquer your ladies?” Billy laughs “Because if that does the trick, I might change my mind and sleep in the car instead.”  
“Oh my God, Billy. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s no one else but me in this house” he starts making the bed and doesn’t even look at him “so if I do have a girl over, it’s gonna be my room.” He can physically sense Billy’s smirk and that makes him shake his head.  
“And if you want to really know, I used to sleep here when I was about 8 or 9 years old, when I had friends over. If that makes you sleep any easier” Steve turns around and places his hands on his hips “And sorry if I break it to you, but there’s still someone that’s not trying to get in your pants.”  
That makes Billy laugh at full volume, throwing his head back and placing both his hands on his chest.   
“You _really_ are insane” Steve sits on the armchair and lights up a cigarette. He starts to feel the weariness of his day, and he places a hand on his forehead, frowning at the headache he had been ignoring until now. He also realizes that his clothes are still damp. He definitely needs a vacation.   
Billy does the same and sits down very slowly on the bed, hissing slightly.  
Steve wants to put on some music but he knows it's kinda late and he doesn't have the energy to stand up and set his record player up. It's raining again, filling the silence of the room.   
"Thanks" Billy says very quietly. "What?" Steve's not sure he's heard right, and if he has, that gives him the chills. "Not gonna repeat myself" he lays down and stares at the white ceiling.   
Steve chuckles and takes a drag on his cigarette.  
"You are more and more the person I didn't think you were"   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"Well. I know we've never been on speaking terms per se, during high school" once again he asks himself why he's voicing his thoughts, but continues anyway "You were more like Terminator rather than a real person. So, this is new"   
Billy turns his head and gives him a look, arching a brow.  
"But I must admit I preferred the Terminator thing to this situation" Steve blows the smoke in the air and puts out the cigarette on a tea plate.  
"I can always go and sleep home, you know" there's a bitter note in his voice. "I'm not saying that, _asshole_ " he shakes his head and stands up "it's just, this is something that shouldn't happen to anyone. Not even shitheads like you, Hargrove."   
He goes to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water from the fridge.  
"I know you're not going to. But if you need you can talk to me, as ridiculous as it sounds'' Billy accepts the water and takes the pills he had laying on the tea table "I think tonight is ridiculous enough on its own. I'll skip for now."  
"Well, in that case I'll try and get some sleep. If you need anything I'm upstairs."  
And he leaves him like that, giving him a quick look as he lays down again, shifting very slowly from one position to the other.   
He's completely dried out from the night but still feels the need to take a shower. The clock in his room reminds him its way too late but he proceeds anyway to take off his damp and cold clothes off and steps in his personal bathroom. He lets the water run while he takes his stupid Fabergé Organics shampoo from the cabinet. His head is begging for complete silence but the hot water running down his back is way too soothing.   
He tries to remember the last time he had taken out that pull out bed, and realizes _shit_ , it's been quite a while. That leads him to the same old path of not having many friends.  
He misses being young. Not that he's old now, but he genuinely misses those crazy sleepovers. They used to build a small fort in the back yard near the pool and then play pretend, going on adventures and exploring the dangerous monster lake. He remembers roasting marshmallows on a small fire pit his father had prepared just for them, and then looking for shooting stars and talking about what they were going to be when they grew up. It was as easy as that. He didn't have anything concrete in his hands, but just the thought of a brilliant future was enough to make him exited.  
A small part of him thinks if becoming Billy's friend could actually bring back that sensation, but he immediately pushes that away. He doesn't seem the kind of guy that lays in the grass talking about big dreams.  
And Steve realizes _he's not that guy either_ , not anymore. He hasn't been for quite a while. And that makes him sad.  
Now he's not hanging on high hopes anymore, he knows how rough reality is, and for now, it's been the worst outcome he could ever expect.  
He turns off the shower cap and tries to stop that train of thought too.   
He dries himself with a towel very roughly and puts on a pair of briefs before jumping into his bed, his hair still wet. It's still pouring outside and the wind is making the trees shake. He stares at his checkered walls, and the dark makes it look as the lines are dancing around. Despite the tiredness he's wide awake, his thoughts still wrapping around everything that has happened that night. It's 2:05. He's going to be so pissed at himself tomorrow if he doesn't get any sleep soon.   
He turns in his bed multiple times before he thinks how difficult it must be with a couple of broken ribs. And now he's thinking about the first fight he's ever been in, the first punch that ever landed on his face, when he was maybe 12. At the time, he was sure he had seen the stars and had let himself fall to the ground, just as he had seen in movies. It didn't hurt that much at all, but he knew it was supposed to be painful so he acted like it. All the other kids had lowered themselves to see if he was fine, and the next day, the boys were all in awe about his bruise. His father had lectured him about violence, and why you should never even consider it as a choice. His steady and authoritative voice had convinced him that that was the best choice to make, and indeed in the following years, it was rare for Steve to come to blows.  
When he sees it's 2:15 now, he agrees with Robin about his overthinking.  
He grunts and gets out of his bed to grab the bottle that he had taken earlier, but had forgotten downstairs. Robin had told him not to worry and that she would ask Lacey to bring her home. He wonders what has happened after that, the images of them standing _so close_ at the party immediately replaying in his mind. Why the fuck are you thinking about that, Steve? He asks himself, and he knows if he gets into that there's no way of falling asleep before dawn.  
He steps barefoot towards the tea table and hears a light snoring, followed by quiet grumbles. Steve can only see Billy's profile, and his chest rising up and down in the dim light coming from outside the window.  
At least he's getting some rest.

The morning after is kind of awkward, Steve calls Robin, _I’m picking you at 12_ , even though their shift starts at 2 p.m. and hangs up without waiting for an answer.

Billy is still asleep, in a position that seems far from being comfortable, the sheets kicked on the ground along with the t-shirt he had on. He doesn’t know whether to wake him up or not, and goes to make some coffee instead. Luckily he had fallen asleep around 2:30, managing to build up some energy for the day. He still pours a generous amount of the-magic-drink in his cup and eats some old stale cookies left in the jar on the counter.

He hears a grunt from the living room and peeks through the door to check that everything’s fine. Billy’s sitting and rubbing his eyes, swearing because _fuck_ , he has forgotten about his black eye.

“Want some coffee?” Steve asks as he grabs another cup.

“Do you think putting an aspirin in it is a wise choice?” he laughs and pours the coffee. “I’m not sure about it. But we can put some sugar in it instead for now.”

Billy walks in, still shirtless, and _God_ has the bruise gotten worse. It’s completely purple now, in a shape that vaguely resembles South America.

He grabs the cup that’s on the counter.

“I hope the couch wasn’t too bad” Billy shrugs “I don’t think a proper bed would have made my sleeping any easier anyway.”  
Steve opens one of the drawers to take out the aspirin and places it next to his cup “At your own risk.”

Billy laughs “There’s just one thing I’m sure about, and it’s that I don’t have a concussion” he takes a glass from the sink and rinses it poorly “I’ll save that stupid idea for another time.”

They eventually end up watching some shitty program on TV, with Steve trying to have a casual conversation about the main actress in the show, but it doesn’t seem to work.

They leave the house around 11:30 a.m. and Steve gives Billy a ride, after having insisted and stopped him from walking home.

He’s still worried and doesn’t think it’s a good idea to get back there, but the blonde guy must know what he’s doing.

When he gets to Robin’s she’s still getting ready for work.

She’s standing with her face incredibly close to the mirror and a mascara wand in her hand when Steve steps in her room.

“Hi dingus” she greets him without turning towards him “How was last night?”

He sighs deeply as he lets himself fall onto the bed “I think it’s been the most weird two weeks of my whole life.”

He sees her arched brow in the reflection “Is that so? What happened besides you _casually_ taking Billy Hargrove out of a fight under the rain?” she closes the mascara and sits next to Steve “That scene seemed straight out of a movie. It was pretty badass of you, dingus” she nudges at him.

“Yeah, and that’s not even the best part” her sweet smell and big eyes make his brain _melt_ and he needs to focus real hard to keep on with his story “After leaving you with Lacey” she giggles at the name, making Steve roll his eyes “I actually found Billy sitting next to his Camaro all beaten up”

Robin gives him a confused look “Well, didn’t he get in a fight earlier?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t that bad. I’m pretty sure the guy he confronted definitely had it worse.” He looks at her seriously and lowers his voice to avoid her parents hearing “It was his dad again.”

She widens her eyes in disbelief “Are you serious? How do you know? Did he tell you something?” he blurts the questions one after the other like it’s all one word.

“I was passing by Max’s house, and he was just sitting there on the ground. So of course I stopped to see if everything was okay”

“Because it obviously wasn’t, yes, talk faster dingus” she’s chipping off her nail polish nervously.

“And I figured out taking him home with me was the wisest thing to do.”

“YOU WHAT?” Robin slams her hands on Steve’s thighs and leans in, incredulous. That sends a rush of heat to his face and he stutters “Well, he- he could hardly walk and was trying to go somewhere with his car.”

She’s halfway mad and halfway amused “And?”

“And what Robin? He looked like shit, I think he has some broken ribs considering the way he couldn’t do anything without suffering.” he pushes her hands away and lays down, now looking at the fan spinning on the ceiling.

“I can’t believe I’m this worried about Billy Hargrove” his headache hasn’t faded since the day before “And shit, like he had that awful purple bruise all over his chest and ribs. I can’t believe _a father_ could ever do that to his own son.”

“That’s because it’s not normal to take it down on your son like that. I mean, my mother _knows_ about me and has never been anything other than accepting and loving. As much as she still doesn’t understand why I don’t go out with a guy like you Steve.” she lays next to him “it’s not fair. No one deserves to be treated like that.”

She sighs “Do you know why he does that at least?”

“No fucking clue, he didn’t say a word about it”

They stay like that for a while and Steve can almost feel Robin’s heat next to him. He clears his throat “What about you? What did you end up doing last night?” He’s already regretting asking this question.

“Thought you’d never ask” she gains back her smirk and rolls on her side to face Steve. She makes him do the same by grabbing his arm and physically moving him.

He feels so stupid, laying like that, with his elbow on the mattress and his hand up to support his head.

“Nothing happened, but, we do have a date tomorrow. At the Starcout.” He feels his chest lighter. Like knowing that nothing happened changes anything at all.

“She’s so smart Steve, she’s going to the University of Notre Dame next year!”

“I have no clue where that is, but I’m sure it’s fancy as hell. What else?” Steve starts to think he should seriously get into acting at this point.

“I don’t know, it’s just. I like her a lot Steve, I really hope she likes me back. And the way she looks at me, it just makes my brain melt, you know?”

“Yes, _I know_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm sorry for the late update, I was kind of stuck with this chapter, but in the end I think it turned out fine.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what do you think, and thanks for sticking by <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy isn't sure about Steve's intentions.  
> Steve needs to find a way to stop thinking about Robin.

He wakes up with a strong smell of coffee. He doesn’t really recognize where he is and it takes him quite a few blinks before remembering. _Harrington_. 

All the memories from the day before come knocking at his door so violently that his head starts spinning, making him dizzy. He remembers the useless party, the stupid fight, and the way his chest aches as he tries to sit down reminds him how much he fucked up. His head is pounding and he tries to rub his face to wake himself up properly, apparently forgetting his black eye, and groans. “Shit” he mutters under his breath.

Steve’s voice reaches him from the kitchen “Do you want some coffee?” and God he wants to _strangle_ him because of how loud he’s talking, but he can’t help and be thankful for the offer. But he’ll need an aspirin to avoid committing a murder. 

He finds the strength to stand up and gets in the kitchen, the sun already shining through the windows, with Steve being only a black figure against the light.

The coffee is warm and incredibly pleasant, and he keeps Steve in sight as he sips on it. He sees how his eyes wander on his wounds. 

He doesn’t understand what’s happening. Steve must have an agenda for what he’s doing, because there’s no way he’s being this nice and thoughtful out of the blue. Like his dad hitting him is anything relevant.

He hands him the aspirin and gives him a sad smile, like he’d want to do something more other than offering medicines and a couch.

He’s waiting for the moment he’ll laugh at him, or the moment he’ll ask for something in return.

But he just _doesn’t_. And infact Steve looks at him like he’s about to break, like he maybe is _fragile_ , and that makes him mad.

He’s been on his own since he was 9 years old. He has never needed a friend, a parent, a sibling, _no one_. And it’s worked for the most part, it really has. So why does he suddenly need someone to come to the rescue? And yes, it hasn’t been _this_ bad in a while. But everything will fall back into place, he knows that. It always does. So there’s no way he’ll give away how sick he feels at the thought of what could happen if those stupid parents sue him. He doesn’t feel the need to talk to someone, especially not Steve Harrington.

But he can’t help it, he can’t just say _no_ when Steve tells him he’ll drive him home, and for fuck’s sake, he knows this is already making him too soft and vulnerable for his liking.

He can’t let his guard down. He can’t trust him.

During the drive Steve keeps on asking if he’s sure about going back home, and that his door is always open. Billy goes full on autopilot mode, while he looks at the trees down the road, stiff in the passenger seat, and his hands closed up in tight fists. _It’s gonna be fine._

He’s dealt with this shit about a hundred times before, today won’t be different. He’ll head straight to his room and pretend not to exist for a few days. Yes, he knows he can do that.

As mouthy and cheeky as he is, he knows how to lay a low profile too.

But the sense of emptiness that fills his guts doesn’t leave him, and his state of mind overpowers without any doubt his physical pain. 

When the car comes to a stop it takes him a few seconds to get out, and he needs to force himself to do so. He wants to get back inside and go to stupid Harrington’s house as soon as his foot touches the ground. He feels a knot in his throat. For a split second he wishes he could put aside his pride and actually do that.

But no, _no fucking way_.

_______________________________________________________________

Steve’s week goes by both in a frustratingly slow and fast way.

The following day Robin checks-in at work with two red flushed cheeks and a wide grin on her face, but stays weirdly silent for her usual self.

He keeps on scooping ice cream with her by his side while she daydreams, and he has to snap his fingers in front of her to bring her to reality from time to time.

She doesn’t say much though, about what she’s thinking about or how the date with Lacey has been. That makes his guts turn in an ugly way, and on the way home he feels a sharp sting in his eyes while he’s driving with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He’d like at least to play the friend part and be happy for her, but she doesn’t make it easy with her non-sharing, helping only in building overthought scenarios in his head.

He knows he needs to start working on that, he needs to find a way to cut off his feelings for her.

She trusts him, he’s her friend and he wants things to be that way. Robin’s the first person, besides Dustin, that willingly puts up with his shit and listens to him, gives him thoughtful advice and makes his days easier. Since his fallout with Tommy H and Carol he’s been alone, and they weren’t good friends in the first place. So this friendship is one of the things he cherishes the most.

Yes, there’s Nancy and Jonathan, they say they’re always there for him, but right now he can’t deal with third-wheeling too. 

That’s why he heads to a party all alone, without Robin in the passenger seat, but a specific goal in his mind. If saving his friendship means going back to old habits, he won’t hold back.

After his first beer he feels light enough to bring his old shtick back. He lights up a cigarette and walks out of the kitchen, and runs into Heather just a few moments after.

_This is too easy_ ¸ and as his words slip out of his mouth like he’s not the one talking and she leans against him with dreamy eyes, he feels like shit. He’s done this with who knows how many girls: the sweet talk, his voice low and confident, the manipulation. They all fall for that, and now that he’s changed he knows it’s not fair and someone will end up being hurt.

But he has too, and you know what, after feeling this bad about himself, after being treated like everyone’s punching bag, he _wants_ too.

It doesn’t take long to find an empty room and toss their clothes slowly around the room. He leans in for a deep kiss, placing his hands on the small of her back. She’s much shorter and smaller than him, reminding him the way he held Nancy, but helping to push away Robin’s much taller figure from his mind.

They lay on the bed and Steve lets go of every rational thought. He focuses on the way skin feels against denim, and then against skin. He focuses on the way his touch makes Heather shiver, leaving goose bumps where his fingers linger.

He is the one in _control_ now, he’s the one that decides what’s being given and where things are heading. He knows he’s good at it, and as he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck with one hand between her legs, she’s already moaning softly in his ear.

He wants to _prove_ he’s the best, prove everyone that has pushed him away wrong. And for a single moment, he feels _good_. 

But when they’re done and he leaves her in the room all alone, he feels like shit again, maybe even worse than before. He doesn’t even say goodbye.

He feels some sort of emptiness in his chest, similar to when he was younger, surrounded by fake friends and people that wanted to party at his fancy, big house. He doesn’t belong to this, he doesn’t belong here. He’s all sweaty and when he sits in his car he sees Heather, probably looking for him.

He wants to throw up now. What he’s done is sick and twisted. He knows he is different now.

And when he wonders what will Robin think of him if she knows what he’s done, he knows he’s been defeated once again.

______________________________________________________________

On the following days his brain can’t focus on anything else but Robin and Billy, jumping from one worry to the other.

He doesn’t hear from him, doesn’t see him when he drops Max at Byer’s for D&D or at Starcout either. He hasn’t seen him at the party.

The pace of his heartbeat goes up way too fast when he hears the loud roar of a car passing nearby, but it’s never him.

He’s afraid he has brought him to the stocks, and that for the second time he has made a bad decision regarding Billy. He hopes next time won’t be the same _. If there will ever be a next time_.

Robin notices his frown more than once, so she starts pointing out weird and odd stuff happening in the mall or at Scoops Ahoy’s tables. After some good laughs he finally spills the beans and explains his concern.

“You can’t beat yourself up like this” she’s staring at him with her arms crossed “It’s not your place to make this kind of decision.”

Steve sighs as he refills the chocolate bucket “I could have at least insisted a bit more. It’s not like I’m the biggest fan of having him around my house but you know. I’d prefer that rather than knowing him in that place.”

She doesn’t look at him and instead focuses on fidgeting with her scoop “I know you are worried. And it’s completely normal. It’s been on my mind too, I keep asking myself-“ she lowers her voice and her smile fades away completely “I keep asking myself if it’s all my fault.”

Steve gives her a look “You can’t be serious Rob, it’s not-“ she immediately cuts him off, her eyes now a little glassy “Well it could be. If he didn’t get in trouble the night that we rushed at his house, maybe he wouldn’t have ended up beaten up the night of the party. If only I didn’t drink that much, maybe now we wouldn’t be talking about him.” she scoffs and waves her hands around “Now we could be making fun of his mullet or his dangly earring but _no_ , we’re here wondering if he’s been killed by his own father. All because of me.”

He notices her hands are shaking and suddenly the ice cream shop fades into the background, his feelings for her are pushed aside, and he just wants to make her understand it’s not her fault. She’s the last person that deserves to feel this way.

He puts his arms around her and squeezes her tight, placing one hand on the back of her head.

“Robin. You are not the reason Neil is a piece of shit. Because that’s the only thing that’s causing Billy to be hurt.” He knows that feeling. Thinking you’ve messed up everything, with a million ‘what ifs’ rolling through your mind “ So there’s no reason for you to feel guilty. And I know I shouldn’t beat myself thinking about it either. It’s not going to change anything if we keep on feeling miserable.”

“I know but-“

“No buts. Only nice butts are admitted in this shop, okay?” she laughs at that and lets go off the hug and then nods.

“But if we don’t see him around in a few days we’ll find a way to check on him, okay?” she wipes a tear away and breaks into her usual grin “So you can stop messing up the orders thinking about your boyfriend.” 

Steve rolls his eyes and laughs “Yes. The charming boyfriend that hooks up with Hawkings’ moms and hates the living guts out of me” he pushes her shoulder and whispers “I’d like to remind you that you’re the gay one in here.”

“Am I missing something or was it someone else that was raving about not having him sleeping at yours?” her smile widens at the play.

“Shit Buckley, you’d send an innocent man to jail, wouldn’t you?” and as he says that, besides the therapeutic talk, he still feels a _weight_ on his chest that isn’t planning on leaving any soon.

_______________________________________________________________

It’s a Wednesday and he’s playing Donkey Kong Jr. when he catches the sight of a blue car entering the parking lot. He leaves the console and flies out of the shop when he sees a read headed figure slamming the door of the passenger seat.

“Where the hell are you running Steve?” Dustin’s sentence reaches his ears just as the door closes behind him.

The Camaro is already roaring, ready to go back who knows where.

“Hi Steve” Max passes next to him with a quick step, skateboard under her arm.

“Hello!” he greets her with much more enthusiasm than intended and she frowns at him before heading to the Arcade.

Steve starts speed walking when he sees Billy turning around the car.

“Hey, Hargrove!” he places a hand on the roof of the car and lowers himself.

“Jesus Christ, Harrington. Didn’t see you coming” his voice sounds the tiniest bit startled “Make your presence known next time?”

“Yes, sorry, sure” and now that he’s standing there, Billy sliding his sunglasses into his hair, his heartbeat still settling from the brief jog, he doesn’t know what to say.

Billy clears his throat and glares at him “So? Do you need something?”

It’s like the time he came in for dinner, he sees the open door and he just can’t find something proper to say. He wishes Robin was here and say something more witty.

“Yes. I wanted to ask you if you’d mind joining us at the Arcade” he knows he sounds stupid and he sees it in Billy’s eyes that he thinks that too, but he doesn’t bring that up, and smirks instead.

“Slamming a plate onto your head really doesn’t scare you away, huh?” Billy scoffs and continues before Steve can say anything “I guess it can’t be that bad. But I’m not helping you chaperone those crazy nerds of yours.”

“Ugh, that’s what I was hoping for.” Steve laughs and places his hands into his pockets “That means I have to keep an eye on you too and make sure you don’t spend all your pocket money trying to beat MadMax?”

Billy gives him one of those genuinely amused smiles.

“I will beat all her records in a blink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm sorry if it took a while to update, but I was on a quick vacation in the last couple of days.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things are slowly but surely moving ;)  
> Have a nice day <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers why Robin is being so weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I am so mad at myself and so SO sorry for the terrible delay.  
> I've been on vacation and then I had some exams, and now I'm starting lectures again on monday. I thought I would be able to squeeze in some more time to write but heck no.  
> So, this is a short one, but i thought it would be better to give you at least something rather than nothing.  
> I will try and do my best to update the tiniest bit faster next time.  
> I hope you will enjoy this tiny chapter anyway.
> 
> Thank you for sticking by!!

Steve learns pretty quickly that when Billy’s not a total douchebag, he’s pretty nice to hang around with.

He actually helps to keep an eye on the kids, and agrees to play some air hockey. He looks like his usual self, all cocky with a smirk always playing on his lips. But he’s more laid down, his voice even lower than usual, in a relaxed tone.

Nothing about him reads as “My father is abusive”, and even with Steve knowing about it and paying close attention, he hears just a few hisses that he keeps behind his teeth. Billy avoids leaning against the arcades when he watches Max play, his step is slow around the game room, and it’s not to offer a good swing of his hips. But no one can tell that he has a purple chest and a bunch of broken ribs.

When they are alone and one of their brief interactions comes to an end, Steve thinks about asking him how he is, but a glare from his cold blue eyes tell him that that’s not the place nor the time to do so.

But he senses something, like he’s taken a step closer into Billy’s space, a mutual understanding filling the silence in a comforting way.

He remembers the first time he ever had an interaction with him. It was a Halloween’s party and he had gotten in a really nasty fight with Nancy. He should have known better, because that’s when Nancy had put the first nail in his heart.

But Billy Hargrove was a totally different matter, like he belonged to a night separate from the one with Nancy. His energy was chaotic and all over the place, every word that came out of his mouth was full either of charm or superiority. There was no in between.

People were either someone to conquer or someone to beat.

And to this day, Steve still doesn’t know why Billy had felt the urge to face him, to ask him about his _crown_ , with his tongue out and tapping with one foot nervously.

And that seems like a whole other person compared to the one that’s in front of him now, buying a drink for him and one for his step-sister.

______________________________________________________________________________

A week later Steve’s picking up Dustin, Will and Lucas before going to the fair in the city nearby. Hawkins is not particularly known for its mundane life, just as the rest of Indiana to tell the truth, so it’s common habit going wherever there’s an event. When he was younger his parents used to bring him somewhere different almost every weekend. And so he tries to do the same with the kids, to help them out of the boring routine.

“Robin is not coming?” Dustin asks opening the passenger seat’s door.

“We should meet her there later today” Steve fixes his hair in the rearview and then starts the engine of his car “Her mom should be dropping her off”.

The curly boy puts his walkie talkie and microphone back in his backpack and sighs “About that, how are things going?”

He knows what he’s talking about and gives him a glance before answering. There’s a concerned look in Dustin’s small eyes, and if there’s something he hates more than feeling sorry for himself, it’s making the kids worry.

“We can say that I’m working on it, yes” he clears his throat because he knows how uncertain he sounds.

“How exactly?” Dustin is fidgeting with the window, making it slide up and down.

“Stop!” Steve slaps his hand lightly away from the button “Also I’m not talking about it with a fourteen year old.”

“Oh, I see” he puts a hand to his chin “Going the R-rated way.”

Steve rolls his eyes and scoffs “I don’t want to be held responsible if your mother finds out you’re investigating in my love life.”

“Steve, Steve, Steve. Our dinner talks are about you most of the time. She even offered to introduce you to one of her friends’ daughter.”

“Oh my God” Steve’s life is 100% pathetic at this point “Please, don’t, stop it. It’s going to be fine.”

“I know, I know. She’s the one that’s worried.”

Luckily the conversation is interrupted by Lucas, when he jumps into the car and starts talking about a stupid fight he had with Max.

“Does that mean she’s not coming?”

“She should come with Susan, but that doesn’t mean she will want to talk to me.”

Hanging with them makes him feel lighter. He remembers what being fourteen and clueless feels like. His parents were still around, they didn’t leave town as much back then.

So he just chuckles at Lucas, who probably sees his squabble as one of the worst things ever experienced in his short life, and just frowns in response.

It’s weird how such a small frame of time makes such a big difference in terms of experiencing hurt and heartbreak.

They eventually roll down Will’s dirt road and pick him too.

The 30 minutes trip is spent talking about their next D&D session with a light summer breeze messing up their hair.

When they get to Pine Village there’s already quite a flow of people strolling down the street. He always gets the same feeling whenever he hears the loud chatter and old country music in the background, something he can’t quite recall, but it makes him incredibly nostalgic for easier times.

It doesn’t take long before the kids are all scattered around the different stands and he’s buying Will some cotton candy that’s bigger than his head. He remembers last time he was here with his parents. They had invited Nancy to join them too, it was awkward and low-key embarrassing, but she didn’t seem to mind at all, and instead had locked her hand with Steve’s while pointing at home-made products with the other.

At the time, she was everything he could have hoped for. She was brilliant, with a sharp mind and the will to make something out of herself. The complete opposite of Steve. And that inspired him to better himself, get on her level. But he was never _enough_.

Dustin brings him back to reality, waving in front of his face with one hand “Dude, are you here?”  
Steve shakes his head and focuses on the kid’s face “Where else could I be?”

“Well, come with me then” and he takes his hand and starts dragging him towards a colorful stand, where he sees Mike and El shooting towards some piled up empty cans.

Maybe he could stop worrying just for a while.

It’s not the merriest of situations when he sees Robin. Or at least not for him.

She had been elusive all week long, dodging all of his questions about her date with Lacey, and weirdest of all, she had been extremely silent. Which was odd considering her constant need of always voicing her opinion. But now Steve understands why.

He can still taste the overpowering sweetness of the cotton candy he just ate, but there’s a bitter note when he sees Robin figure in the distance. Her eyes are softly closed and her cheeks flushed as she presses gently her lips on Lacey’s. It’s a very quick peck, and in the chaos of the fair probably no one has seen them. But he can tell it’s a really intimate gesture.

And his heart just shatters like thin glass.

He stops walking and Will runs straight into his back for the sudden stop.

“Steve?” Will slides between a group of teenagers to stand next to him “What’s going on?”

He doesn't turn his head towards Will and swallows hard before answering "Uh...nothing".  
"Well let's go then" he grabs Steve's arm and before he can protest they are already walking in Robin's direction, so he stops again and turns to face the group.  
He feels a sting in his eyes but manages to hold back the tears "you know, actually" he catches Dustin's furrowed and suspicious gaze "I'm not feeling well. I think I might have a sunstroke?" .  
That's when Dustin's eyes reduce to tiny fissures and nods slowly.  
"You should go back home then Steve, it's better if you take some rest" Will's eyes are big and full of apprehension as he lets go of the hold that he had on his arm "my mom should come and get me anyway, I'm sure she can give a ride to the others too".  
A small smile draws on his lips as he sighs "Are you sure you won't be mad at me?"  
Dustin intervenes "Of course not, we would rather have you all in one piece than having to drag your passed out body around the faire" he closes the sentence with a quick wink towards Steve.  
He laughs lightly and places both hands on his hips " I'll make sure to make it up to you guys. You have fun while I die in bed." He really means it, but he can't stand being there any longer. So he walks away in the opposite direction without saying much more to the group other than a quick "Bye" followed by the wave of his hand.  
Now he feels all of his organs, his lungs, his _brain_ , all sink into his stomach, and the emptiness takes place in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what's coming next to cheer Steve up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I wanted to write something lighthearted but it ended up going deeper than expected.  
> It's my first time writing in English -as it's not my native tongue- I hope there aren't any major fuck-ups and that you enjoy the read!  
> Please feel free to point out anything that you find wrong with the grammar.  
> Thanks for stopping by <3


End file.
